


Crossed Targets: Dare to Return

by taronfanfic



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: Your time at RADA had been the best years of your life. You’d made instant best friends, seen and been part of some of the most incredible productions, learnt invaluable lessons and most importantly set yourself up for your dream career. But when your dream job came calling and the strings attached included your first love and now ex boyfriend Taron Egerton could you dare to return to a life that once was?





	1. Chapter 1

Your time at RADA had been the best years of your life. You’d made instant best friends, seen and been part of some of the most incredible productions, learnt invaluable lessons and most importantly set yourself up for your dream career.

Everything had fallen perfectly into place during your final year. As the Christmas break ended everyone returned to London to celebrate the New Year with another infamous RADA night out. Although you can’t remember the specific details it became apparent the next day that you’d confessed to having a crush on your year group’s most desired leading man, Taron Egerton. It wasn’t an uncommon confession to hear but despite the fast spreading gossip of which girl had their eye on him, Taron had never made a serious move on anyone. Yes there’d been drunk kisses and one night stands, but with less than 30 people on the course nothing stayed secret for very long. So as your confession became apparent you begged your two best friends Oliver and Katherine to keep it between the three of you. After all this crush wasn’t a new development, it had been lingering for months.

February saw auditions take place for the final production of the year, the big summer musical. It wasn’t really the sort of thing you were looking to do once you’d graduated so you didn’t take the audition too seriously, just had fun with it. Turned out that was exactly what they wanted and you landed yourself the lead role. You can vividly remember Oliver rushing over from the male cast list to swap notes and see how you and Katherine had done. You remember the nerves that bubbled away in your stomach as you heard that Taron had the male lead. Yes, you and Taron would be working very closely together for the next few months.

Despite the initial teasing from your two best friends you soon had your blushing cheeks under control and could stand opposite Taron, looking into his gorgeous eyes, without feeling like the whole world knew you wanted him in your knickers. Weirdly Taron seemed just as nervous as you felt, especially when he had choreography piled on top of his lines and lyrics. But then again he never was the dancing type. As the weeks passed and the ensemble rehearsals quietened down you and Taron spent a lot more time together one on one. Your confidence around him grew just as quickly as your lust for him. There was something about singing to each other that drew out flirtatious looks. He’d try to put you off and make you laugh, distracting you from your next line. Each time you’d mess up you’d reach out to hit him over the head with your script. It was playful and fun and you’d leave every night with the biggest smile on your face. The once awkward intimate moments where you’d be slow dancing together transitioned into something electric. So much so that the director added a kiss into the script. You’d had two years of watching awkward first kisses, or pretend awkward first kisses between people who had got together on a night out. Neither of you hesitated with this one though, it was kept simple and short but you saw the spark of enjoyment in Taron’s eyes as he pulled away. The next week he asked you to stay behind after the group rehearsal so you could ‘go over one of the other bits’. That being the kiss. Repeatedly. His cheekiness and charm had well and truly stolen your heart by now, so when he wanted to try out some ‘different kisses’ you more than got the hint that the feelings were mutual. There were quite a few late night rehearsals from that moment on too…

As expected it didn’t take long for everyone else to find out what was going on. You’d kept Oliver and Katherine in the loop, far too happy to contain your excitement after your first kiss. But when you arrived to the next house party together, hand in hand, it confirmed everyone else’s rumours. That was the first night you’d slept together too. In the early hours of the morning when everyone else had crashed out Taron pulled you into an unoccupied bedroom. It was quick and messy, with lots of fumbling in the dark. But both of you were too drunk to really care about that. You were just glad it was happening.

Your relationship blossomed into something everyone became envious of. You were the ‘it’ couple of the year. Inseparable and adorable. When you weren’t going on spontaneous dates to the zoo you were snuggled up watching films. The chemistry you had off stage became mirrored on stage and when it came to the run of performances for the summer musical neither of you wanted it to end. You both got your highest course credits and won the yearly awards for best performance. By the time graduation came around you were discussing plans of getting a flat together in London. Taron had landed on his feet with a part in a play and you were auditioning for theatre roles too. Everything had fallen perfectly into place.

The summer kicked off with a bang, the party to end all parties to celebrate graduating. A country house had been hired in the outskirts of London and everyone had dressed up. Fireworks lit up the sky in the late evening; there were dodgems and candyfloss, large marquees with different DJ sets and amazing bands playing. You were having the best time dancing, singing and drinking with your friends. It was just after midnight when you realised you’d lost track of Taron so you ventured inside to try and find him. A few people pointed you up the grand staircase and it made your mind wonder. At first you thought he might have a surprise in store for you. Something ridiculous and romantic. Then you remembered how drunk you were and the possibility that he’d hit his limit, passing out in a random corner, took control of your thoughts. The one thing you hadn’t seen coming was opening a door to find him on a bed being straddled by another girl from your course, his shirt open, lips smudged with her lipstick. He was like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He instantly knew he’d lost you as soon as he saw your face. You ran from the room down the long corridor, kicking your heels off on the way so you could run faster. Taron followed, calling out your name, everything playing out like a scene from a film. There was shouting, screaming, lashing out and so many tears when Taron caught up to you. He apologised over and over, begging you to stop and listen to him, but the damage was done. You left the country house with a broken heart and broken dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

You picked up your water bottle and phone from the wings and made your usual trip through the corridors to Oliver’s dressing room. It was hard to believe that there were only 4 performances left. This job had gone so fast! It seemed like only yesterday that you were hanging around waiting for each other to audition, hoping that you’d both get cast. But now new things were on the horizon; and although you wouldn’t get to hang out with Oliver every day he still only lived 5 minutes down the road from you and Katherine.

“Have you heard anything yet?” Oliver looked up from his phone as you collapsed down on the opposite end of the sofa in his dressing room, finally getting to put your feet up for a bit during the interval.

“Nothing. They said they’d let me know today… how late can they leave it?” You swung your legs round and placed them over Oliver’s thighs.

“I’ve always heard by midday, but then again all of my film auditions have come back as no’s…”

“That’s because you’re made for the theatre, darling.” You camped up your voice as you complimented him.

“Exactly! But you should take no news as good news.” He reached across and offered you a chocolate from your now dwindling tin of supplies.

“I just wish I knew what was taking so long. I hate waiting! Do you think it’s a close call between me and someone else and they can’t decide?” You fretted as you fumbled with the wrapper.

“No! They’ll be trying to find a guy who isn’t going to look ugly next to your gorgeous self up on the big screen.” You laughed at Oliver before finally getting the chocolate in your mouth and savouring its sweet taste. “You laugh, but think how awful titanic would have been without Leo’s beautiful face!”

“True. Plus him and Kate had serious chemistry.”

“Who do you want it to be? Ideal world. You’re filming a steamy sex scene and his hands are all over you.” Oliver offered you another chocolate.

“You should already know this! Tom Hiddleston or James Norton, and no I can’t pick between the two… If it’s an ideal world I can have both, right?” You ate your second chocolate, feeling more than worthy of it after your long wait for the news.

“Excellent choices. Give me Ryan Gosling any day of the week though!”

“Don’t let Scott hear you say that!”

“Oh he already knows. We’ve got one of those freebie lists. I get Ryan and he gets Channing.” Oliver and Scott had been together for a year and a half now. They were total opposites but utterly smitten and you couldn’t be happier for them.

“Shit!” Your phone vibrated against your stomach and made you jump. “Oh god it’s them!” You jumped up from the sofa and took a deep breath before swiping in the call and placing the phone to your ear.

“Oh hi, good evening!” Your telephone voice had Oliver smiling to himself. “Yes… Oh really?…Okay… Of Course! Yes! How brilliant!” You turned back to face Oliver and gave him a silent face of sheer excitement, grabbing the air into your fist. “So what’s next? Do you need me for a screen test?” You listened closely, nodding along even though the woman on the other end of the phone couldn’t see you. “Right… Okay. Erm, I’ll be there next week then. Bye” You said more hesitantly before hanging up, your face now screwed up into a confused frown.

“I thought it was good news?” Oliver stood up and placed his hands on your shoulders supportively.

“I got the part.” You replied simply without changing your facial expression.

“Ahhh, yes Y/N!” Oliver bounced away from you in celebration. “I knew it! You’re gonna be a film star!” he practically sung as he opened the door and ran out into the corridor so he could jump around some more. “Why aren’t you excited?! This is amazing!”

“Because it’s Taron. Of all the people in the world it just had to be him!” You threw your arms up into the air in annoyance.

“Taron?” Oliver froze in the doorway and you mimicked the woman’s voice, repeating word for word what she’d just told you.

“We saw the video of you and Taron Egerton together at RADA and knew we wanted you both. It was just down to the filming dates for Taron. We don’t have to factor in a screen test as you’ve already worked closely together so we can start straight away with the script read through at the end of next week.”

“Oh no.” Oliver instantly wrapped his arms around you. “Not exactly a Tom Hiddleston worthy celebration then is it.”

“What do I do?” You hugged Oliver back even tighter.

“Nothing rash. This is too important.” He kissed the top of your head as the 2 minute stage call played out through the speakers. “I’ll come back to yours later and we’ll talk it all through. Make a list of pro’s and con’s. We still have options here, Y/N. It’s not the end of the world.”

***

You slumped down into your usual spot on the sofa in the flat you shared with Katherine whilst Oliver put the kettle on. The nights after a performance were usually big adrenaline fuelled highs that would slowly wind themselves down into exhaustion, but not tonight. You already felt deflated.

“Fuck, I can’t do this.” You sighed.

“You can, Y/N. I’m not letting you walk away from such a huge opportunity.” Oliver replied from the kitchen area as he grabbed three mugs from the cupboard.

“He’s right.” Katherine added as she joined you in her pyjamas. “You’ve got this on your own merit so you can’t let Taron take that away from you.”

“But how am I meant to be able to kiss him again when all I want to do is punch his stupid attractive face.”

“You’ve got to draw the fattest line in permanent marker to separate off work and personal stuff.” Oliver added as he passed over your mugs of tea and pulled up another chair. “It’s literally just acting, and that’s what you’re good at!”

“What if I can’t do it though?” You drew your knees up to your chest as your anxiety started to build. “I’ve literally not seen him since the graduation ball. What if it all comes flooding back and I can’t cope?”

“You’re bound to have some feelings resurface, everyone would. You lost a best friend that night as well as a boyfriend. But it’s been 5 years now Y/N. We know he broke your heart, but I always said you needed to get some proper closure. Maybe seeing him now will give you that.” Katherine reasoned.

“Maybe…” You agreed quietly. “I’m over-reacting, aren’t I?”

“Well I can’t say I’d like to be put in the position of filming something romantic with any of my exes, but at the end of the day it’s just work, you’re getting paid for it, and it’ll lead to more films roles with different people. I say take the leg up from Taron into the film industry because it’s the least he owes you!” You chinked your mug of tea with Katherine’s in agreement as you started to feel a bit better about the situation.

“The film won’t just be romance either! You’ll get to be a total badass and presumably punch Taron in the face along the way, right?” Oliver laughed.

“On more than one occasion, I hope! If we film that first I can get the anger out my system before I have to pretend to like him again.” You laughed back.

“See, you’ll be absolutely fine!” Oliver and Katherine said in unison and you knew they were right. You’d be stupid to turn this down.


	3. Chapter 3

You startled yourself awake as your brain kicked into gear, your heart rate shooting through the roof as you instantly knew you’d overslept. It was gone midday and the script read through was due to start in less than half an hour. ’Way to make a good first impression’ you thought to yourself as you rushed to get dressed, throwing on yesterday’s jeans and a hoodie from the corner of your room. You picked up your rucksack and headed straight for the door, safe in the knowledge that your concealer and mascara were in the depths of your bag and could go some way to saving your face during the short tube journey to the rehearsal room.

“Phone!” You grumbled to yourself as you ran back and grabbed it from your bedside table, instantly calling the director’s PA to let her know you were on your way but were going to be late.

“Well we can’t start without you so get here as soon as you can!” She barked from the other end of the phone, not helping to settle your nerves in the slightest. You ran to the station, hurried through the gates and down the stairs to the platform, thankful that a train was already there and waiting. This was all too hectic. You needed coffee. Staying out until 5am with Oliver and the rest of the cast was not a good idea. You’d become a proper close little family and leaving them all behind was going to be hard after a 12 week run of shows. You’d told everyone you needed to leave early, made them promise to not let you stay out late, but that was never going to happen. Oliver, for one, was not letting you leave before 3am!

So now you found yourself running from the tube station to the rehearsal room, hungover head pounding, and stomach churning with nerves. Your heart joined the club and was fearing the worst from being moments away from seeing Taron. You desperately didn’t want to have to see him again but you knew you had to face him. Thankfully you heard him before you saw him. His voice rang out down the corridor as you pushed open the entrance door. He was laughing and joking, telling a stupid anecdote to the rest of the film cast. As you approached the rehearsal room you caught a glimpse of him through the square window in the top of the door. He had his back to you as he stood in the centre of the room. Everyone’s eyes were on him, they were transfixed by him, hanging on his every word and it suddenly took you right back to drama school. Before you were together. He’d always had the ability to control a room of people like that, to get everyone eating out the palm of his hand, and it’s exactly why you fell for him. Mr. Lovable. Mr Charming. Mr. Oh-shit-he’s-just-turned-round-and-seen-me-standing-outside-the-room-looking-at-him.

Fuck.

He smiled widely at you as he walked over and opened the door.

“Here she is!” He announced your arrival to everyone and you kept your head down as you walked into the room, not feeling able to acknowledge Taron in the slightest. You caught his scent and for the smallest moment things felt familiar. Then painful. You took a deep breath and felt your eyes blink quickly as they fought back against any tears that dared to surface. ‘Not today. Just block him out for today.’ You told yourself.

The tables had been arranged into a rectangle, everyone sat facing inwards behind their name cards with neatly bound scripts pre-highlighted for each role. You said a quick hello and apologised for being late as you took your place on the opposite side of the tables to Taron. It was business as usual from then on in as you worked through each scene, receiving more detailed notes form the director in regards to the tone, lighting and mood that he wanted to create for the film. You were doing your best to stay focused on the task in hand, to keep listening…to keep looking like you were listening at the very least. Oh how this would have been so much easier with some coffee. You could feel Taron looking up at you from his script and you just knew he was waiting to catch your eye. You knew you’d have to look at him at some point too. Eventually.

The first break of the afternoon was called and people were quick to leave the rehearsal space and stretch their legs. You waited for everyone to go before you pushed open the fire exit door at the back of the room and took a seat against the cool concrete step that lead out into the car park. It was nice to get some peace at last. A smile crept onto your face for the first time today as you remembered how drunk Oliver was last night. At least he’d be suffering too. You pulled out your phone to text him and spotted a missed call and voicemail notification. The number wasn’t one you recognised so held your phone to your ear to listen to the message.

“Hey Y/N… erm, it’s Taron. I was just calling to have a quick chat before everything starts tomorrow… call me back when you get a minute.”

You let out a loud sigh as you deleted the message and locked your phone again placing it down next to you on the step. A hand and a coffee cup slid into view next to your phone and you looked up to see Taron reaching down to place it next to you.

“You looked in need of it.” He spoke softly as he lingered in the doorway.

“Thanks.” You replied as you picked it up and took a quick sip, savouring the taste and warmth.

“Still partial to a flat white then?” Taron laughed gently. “Mind if I join you?” You shuffled up to the edge of the step and made room for him to sit down next to you, purely out of politeness. If you hadn’t just listened to his voicemail message you’d have walked away, but the curiosity of what he wanted to talk about got the better of you. “Did you get my message?” He asked.

“Yeah, just now.” You picked up your phone and put it back in your bag. “Sorry, I was out last night and then slept in this morning. Didn’t get chance to call you back.” You kept hold of your coffee as you looked straight out over the car park, still not wanting to make eye contact with him. It was weird enough just being sat next to him again.

“It’s ok, I recognised the hungover look when you arrived so didn’t hold it against you.” You raised your eyebrows at his turn of phrase, sensing he had an issue with you holding a grudge. You thought about pulling him up on saying you looked rough too but you managed to bite your tongue. Less is more could be the right tactic to take with this one. “Not that I meant…” Taron stopped himself. “So where were you out last night?”

“I wish I could remember! It was a closing night party so it turned into a bit of a bar crawl.” You took another sip of your coffee which was slowly nursing you back to life.

“You always were one of the last one’s standing on a night out.” Taron remarked. “Glad to see nothing’s changed, means this wrap party is guaranteed to be a good one.”

“Not all parties end the way you’d like them to though.” You took a cheap dig and had no regrets about it, finally looking across to see the look of shock on Taron’s face.

“Wow… Not feeling the small talk then.” Taron’s fingers spun his own coffee cup round nervously and you kind of enjoyed being able to take his confidence down a peg.

“I’m just here to do a job.” You turned away from him again.

“As am I, and I get it. You don’t need to remind me. I know I can’t change what happened, and I know you don’t want to hear an explanation or anything. You’d have given me that chance years ago if you did… I just don’t want things to be awkward now. We’ve got a job to do here and for that to work, for us to make this a success, we need to get along.”

“Agreed.” You were pleasantly surprised by what he’d said. You’d half expected to hear another apology from him, but clearly he was on the same page as you after all.

“So can we go for a clean slate?” He offered out his hand for you to shake.

“It’s not the same as forgiveness. But for the sake of this, okay. Clean slate.” You took hold of his hand and cast him a weak smile. “Thanks again for the coffee.”

“You’re welcome. This is your first film, right?” Taron asked. You nodded back to him before picking up your bag and heading back inside. Clearing the air was one thing, but you still couldn’t be doing with the small talk. “Thought so, you don’t need to be nervous though…I’ll look after you.” He placed his hand on your shoulder as he reached out to pull the door closed behind you. You knew it was just Taron’s way. He was tactile and friendly with everyone. But there was something about the way he said it and the way his hand lingered. It still felt different with you.


	4. Chapter 4

Taron: Twenty Two Training, SW7 5HZ. Meet you there at 9:30. T x

You’d been pulled up at the end of the script read through by the film director checking in to see if you’d got a personal trainer in place yet. It felt like another black mark against your name when you told them you’d not had chance yet. No one seems to care about your commitments to other projects, they want 100% from you instantly and have no time for any excuses. Of course Taron was quick to jump in and recommend his own trainer, happily pointing out that it would make life easier when you’d both be doing the same stunt choreography training too. Everyone else seemed happy with the arrangement so you couldn’t really turn it down, just nodded along and kept quiet so you could get out of there sooner rather than later. Taron’s text came in that night and it filled your stomach with dread.

“I’ve not been to the gym in 6 months. I am literally going to die.” You moaned to Katherine. “Plus it’s an extra few hours I can’t spend avoiding Taron.”

“But I thought you’d smoothed things over with him?” She replied.

“We’d agreed a clean slate. I’m tolerating him, but he just winds me up. Everyone thinks the sun shines out of his arse and he can’t put a foot wrong, and I’m just there wanting to tell them all that he’s actually a dick!” Katherine laughed at your comment.

“People are going to start asking questions if you’re not careful!”

“I know.” You rolled your eyes.

“So do you not think you can be mates again? Is there really that much anger and hurt still there?” Katherine asked.

“It didn’t hurt as much as I expected it to, it was more just weird seeing him again after all this time… He did buy me a coffee, but the thought of being friends again… I don’t know… I guess I’m just used to hating him, it’s easier that way.” You thought out loud as you answered Katherine.

“Just give it time.” Katherine smirked. “You guys were always on the same level, same sense of humour and stuff so I think you could actually have a laugh with filming this. Try not to hold what he did over his head for too long, we all make mistakes.”

“Alright.” You sighed, knowing full well Katherine was right. Taron was in the same boat as you after all, also working with an ex, so you didn’t want to be the one to make life more difficult than it already was. “I’m still allowed the odd dig at him though, right?”

“As long as he knows you’re only joking!”

“I’m sure he’ll figure it out eventually…”

***

You made sure you arrived early, getting to the gym for 9:15am, but you still found Taron waiting outside for you. He had a grey t-shirt on that hugged his torso and clung to his biceps, some looser fitting black shorts and a black baseball cap with the gym’s logo on the front. It wasn’t the physique your memory had told you to expect but it actually suited him. He looked good.

“Someone looks fresher this morning.” Taron greeted you as he held open the door.

“Yeah, I’m good. Sorry for being such a mess yesterday, and a bit of a bitch. Resurfacing feelings and stuff…” You’d had time to think about things overnight and the feeling of not wanting to make this more difficult than it already was had resonated. Taron had made the first move towards harmony yesterday so it was down to you to reciprocate today.

“Hey, it’s totally fine. You don’t need to explain to me, and if you do need to release some frustrations then this is the perfect place!” He took you through the small reception area and you dropped your bags off in the lockers before going into the gym. It wasn’t a large space but it had all the equipment you could possibly ask for, and most importantly it was private. The whole place gets booked out when someone like Taron requests a one-on-one, or two-on-one session in this case.

“So this is what hell looks like.” You commented as you looked round the room, deliberately stopping on Taron and raising your eyebrows.

“Me included?” Taron pointed to himself and you gave him a small shrug of a maybe, causing him to roll his eyes and shake his head. “I’d forgotten what your sense of humour is like!”

Taron’s trainer Dalton appeared and you introduced yourself and thanked him for taking you on at such short notice. He set Taron off on his usual training circuit before putting you through your paces to establish your strengths and weaknesses.

“So how long have you known T for?” Dalton asked as he set up the weights for you.

“We were at drama school together so about 7 or 8 years now. I’d not seen him since we left though so it’s a bit of a… reunion.” You didn’t know how much Taron had said to Dalton so decided to avoid it completely.

“Oh so you knew him before I’d got him whipped into shape then? What do you think to my handy work?” He glanced across to Taron and you followed his gaze, watching on as Taron completed a hefty looking deadlift. His shorts had ridden up his thighs as he squatted down and you took in the toned definition of his quads as they tensed and pushed his body upright. His chest had tightened, his biceps straining to keep hold of the bar as he stood up straight and took the weights with him.

“Impressive.” You commented as you tried to stop yourself from staring at his body and the way his tight t-shirt, slowly dampening with sweat, clung to his chest. Dalton laughed gently from next to you and it brought you back to reality. You felt your cheeks burning up so you took a quick drink and tried to compose yourself. ‘He’s a dick, remember!” you thought as you refocused on your own training. It didn’t help though and you found your eyes wondering throughout the rest of the session, checking out his arse and shoulders each time he faced away from you. ‘There’s no harm in looking, right?’

You survived the aerobic stamina test which wasn’t too much of a surprise when your last schedule had included some full on dance classes but when it came to strength your legs and upper body were lacking. Dalton set up your training schedule for the next 6 weeks and also gave you a diet plan.

“That’s my evening chocolate bar out the window!” You commented as you looked down the list of healthy foods which had been recommended.

“Ssshhh, eat it anyway. I won’t tell him!” Taron whispered cheekily in your ear as he placed his hands to your shoulders and stood closely behind you. You could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

“Don’t listen to that devil on your shoulder, however cheeky his face might be!” Dalton called back as he left the gym. 

“I’ve missed this.” Taron let go of you and walked over to his water bottle. “Just hanging out together. You always were a good laugh, I’m glad you’ve not changed.” He pulled his sweaty t-shirt up and over his head and you didn’t know where to look. Your eyes darted across his skin quickly before settling on your own feet. “Oh come on, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“I know, I know.” You felt you cheeks burning but looked back up at Taron anyway. “This is the only thing that’s really changed.” You raised your eyebrows at his body as you allowed yourself to look more closely. His torso was dense and his shoulders were strong.

“Better get used to it, you can’t go blushing through our sex scenes.” Taron teased.

“I wanted to ask you about that actually…” You did your best to bash away his flirtatious tone. “It’s no secret that you’ve avoiding filming anything intimate so far, so what made you go for this role?”

“I wanted to challenge myself, get out my comfort zone. Actually when they called and said they wanted you for the female lead it made my decision so much easier.”

“Even though I’m an ex? Did you not think that would make it weirder?”

“You’re forgetting that I never wanted you to be an ex… but no why should it be weirder? We’ve done it all for real so pretending should be a walk in the park!” He smirked and you decided not to take the bate of getting into a discussion about the past.

“Well I guess we’ll find out soon enough!” You replied as Taron picked up his water bottle and walked you back out of the gym, nodding in the direction of the female changing rooms.

“Showers are through there. I’ll see you tomorrow for stunt choreo.” You couldn’t lie to yourself; the thought of getting intimate with Taron again, even just for filming, was exciting you. It was conflicting as hell but when he’d just been stood in front of you, topless, and making flirty comments your mind had no choice but to head to the gutter.


	5. Chapter 5

It was all quiet when you got back to your flat, Katherine was still at work so you thought you’d take advantage of the peace. It wasn’t that often that you had time completely to yourself and working out with Taron had made you undeniably horny. You knew it was wrong to be thinking of him in that way again but was there actually any harm done when it was just lust? He’s fit. He’s good looking. It’s just animalistic. You can admire a guy in the street who has a chiselled jawline, or drool over a gym goer with an 8-pack on Instagram, but it doesn’t mean anything more. There are loads of attractive guys out there. Ok so not ones who you’ve slept with before and who you’re about to be very physical with again, but releasing some sexual tension is bound to help with that.

You turned on your laptop and switched to private browsing as you typed in the address of an amateur porn website. You’d glanced over the first few pages before a video thumbnail grabbed your attention. An attractive dark haired guy with short stubble was going down on a girl. You loosened your jeans and plunged your hand down your knickers so you could tease yourself as you watched. The idea of this time to yourself had already got you wet. The guy flicked his tongue over her clit and licked at her with force. You thought back to the last time a guy had gone down on you. It wasn’t Taron, but it was the rebound. He was pretty shit at oral and you ended up faking it just to put him out his misery. Being a trained actor has many advantages. The girl on screen started to moan loudly and you muted the video so you could concentrate on yourself as your finger slowly circled around your clit. The tingling sensation was building nicely and warming your core. You’d not been with anyone else since the rebound and the cravings for sex were growing more and more intense. You needed someone powerful to take you, to really want you and be desperate for you. The pressure from your finger on your clit increased as you remembered how it felt to have someone inside you. You closed your eyes and pictured a body. Thick and toned with gentle definition. Strong arms and well-built shoulders. An arse that was crying out to be grabbed. Your knees lifted higher as you reached your climax, your mouth opening gently as Taron’s face entered your mind. He was the one pounding into you. You heard his moans of satisfaction and could feel his hands on you again, feel the warmth from his sweaty body. This wasn’t a distant memory though, it was Taron from today. God you really wanted him.

You drew your hand away from yourself as you let your legs relax down against your bed.

‘Fuck.’

‘Fucking fuck.’

That wasn’t meant to happen. You groaned in frustration letting your head fall down against your pillow. How can you have gone from hating his guts to fancying him like mad in the space of 48 hours? Why did he do this to you? Why him?!

***

The next morning you woke with a clearer mind. You weren’t going to let yourself think of Taron in that way again. It just wasn’t an option. Going down that path would leave you vulnerable and you didn’t feel like you could trust him. He hurt you so much last time that you just couldn’t go there again. You’d thought about whether he wanted to get back with you, whether taking on this job was just part of his plan to be able to get close to you again. You genuinely didn’t know what his intentions were and that made you trust him even less. Oliver was right when he said you needed to draw a line to separate your work and personal life; and sooner rather than later.

The stunt training room was based in a warehouse space nearer the edge of London. It was full of foam pits, ropes, wires and harnesses, crashmats and varying heights of scaffolding platforms. It looked pretty terrifying but the guys who ran the sessions assured you you’d be perfectly safe. Things started off slowly with dive rolls, fake punches and high kicks. You relaxed down into the session, paired off at one end of the large space with your stunt coach. Taron had been through this all before with Kingsman and Robin Hood so only joined you for the second half of the session where you were taken through the specific routines for your fight scenes. You kept your focus on the coach as you listened closely to the instructions and mimicked his movements, swiping your fist past Taron’s face and then grabbing his wrist to halt his incoming punch. You locked your eyes with his as you worked through the next set of moves, faking a struggle and battle for power. The sexual tension was still there but you forced it to the back of your mind as you slid your leg between Taron’s and kicked his foot out from beneath him to drop him down the floor. You lost your balance and went crashing down with him, landing right on top of him.

“Shit, sorry! This is so hard.” You moaned in frustration at your own mistake.

“Might not be the only hard thing around here.” Taron commented under his breath as his hands found your waist and helped to push you back up to your feet. You stayed quiet and kept your focus as you went through the sequence again, dropping Taron to the floor successfully this time. He grabbed your ankle and brought you down right next to him, quickly rolling himself over to straddle you and throw another punch.

“Great job, excellent work! Take 5 minutes before we move across to the wire work.” The coach called before moving away to discuss the next sequence with his team.

“You can get off me now.” You spoke quite bluntly to Taron.

“It’s been a while since I was last straddling you.” He sat up but didn’t move his legs away from yours. You’d have usually gently slapped his thigh to get him to take the hint but you decided that was too flirtatious.

“Taron.” You looked unimpressed as he looked down at you, pretending he hadn’t heard your first request.

“Oh yeah, right.” He finally mumbled as he released you from his thighs and sat next to you instead.

“Can you please drop the flirting?” You bit the bullet and asked him directly, making sure you held eye contact too.

“It’s just harmless, you know what I’m like.” He responded quickly with a smile but you weren’t smiling back at him. “Oh come on… I thought we’d got passed all of this?”

“It’s fucking with my head and I can’t take on all of this film stuff and deal with deciphering you at the same time. It’s exhausting… I’m not saying we’re back to day 1 again, I can handle being mates… but just mates. Nothing else.”

“Deciphering me?!” Taron questioned. “I’m just trying to have a laugh and make you laugh too. What do you think’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Y/N…”

“Don’t worry, It’s fine.” You folded your arms across your chest.

“Well it’s clearly not fine else we wouldn’t be having this conversation!”

“So how are my two favourite actors getting on then?” The film director announced his presence as he strode across the room to speak to you both. “I hear there’s already great chemistry between you, and my favourite thing… sexual tension!” You stood up from the floor to greet him.

“Yeah, not bad. It’s a lot to learn!” You replied enthusiastically.

“Good, good, we’re putting you through your paces that’s for sure! Now I was wondering if you’re both free to go for lunch today so we can talk over some of the dialogue changes that were suggested during the script read through?”

“I was meant to be meeting my girlfriend but I can cancel it, just give me 5 minutes.” Taron replied before jogging over to get his phone from his bag.

“Erm, yes I’m free. Not a problem.” You held it together as the director turned back to Taron but you soon found yourself frowning. Taron had a girlfriend?


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s getting to you?” Oliver asked as he placed your lime and soda down on the table and took the seat opposite.

“Taron.” You sighed as you rested your chin on your fist. “But that’s nothing new. Tell me how your audition went?”

“Yeah it was really good, I think they liked me. I clocked a few other good actors on my way in but it’s hard to tell if they’re going for the same part or not so I’ll just have to wait and see.”

“You’ll have nailed it. Got nothing to worry about!” You toasted your glass against the top of his as a pre-celebration.

“Thanks babe. So what’s Taron done now?”

“He’s got a girlfriend.” You sighed again.

“And that’s… a bad thing?” Oliver was hesitant with his confusion. “Please tell me you don’t want to get back with him?”

“No, no!… I mean he’s still really good looking, and so fit…” You trailed off your thought. “But no.”

“Y/N…” Oliver raised his eyebrows at you like a condescending parent.

“He’s been really flirty. Like not even subtle.”

“He used to tease everyone though.”

“Whilst deliberately topless, referencing the fact we’ve slept together, or telling me he’s hard whilst I’m on top of him during the stunt training?”

“Ah. Right.” Oliver couldn’t explain that one either. 

“It was fucking with my head so I told him to stop and he got a bit defensive with me. Then he casually mentions he has a girlfriend. I mean… just what?!”

“Why is he flirting like that if he’s got a girlfriend? The boy’s just asking for trouble… clearly never learnt his lesson after losing you! You always were too good for him.” Oliver thought aloud.

“You never told me that at the time! We were always ‘the perfect couple’. I have no idea what he’s trying to achieve, but I’m just going to go in there tomorrow and set the record straight. I’m not here to play his games.” You were determined to put this whole thing to bed so you could move on and focus on doing the best you could for the film.

“That’s my girl! And if he carries on just punch him in the face and tell him to fuck off.” You laughed with Oliver, strongly hoping that tactic wouldn’t be needed.

***

It was all quiet at the gym when you arrived the next morning. Dalton walked in and took you through some new strength reps before leaving again to take a phone call. As he came back you asked him if he’d heard from Taron today. It was unusual for him to be this late to a training session and the last thing you wanted was for him to be swerving you when you actually wanted to see him.

“Did he not tell you? He moved his session a couple of hours earlier as he’s got meetings. He’s left something with me for you though so if you get your head down and put in some good work today I’ll let you have it at the end. How’s that for motivation?”

“Well it depends what it is…”

“Not something I’m keen to hand over!” Dalton teased you and left you guessing, but you figured it must be something decent if he wants to keep it for himself. You got your head down and worked hard, really pushing your limits in an attempt to make some progress. The stunt training had shown you how physical the shooting days were going to be and you didn’t want to be the one who was flagging and letting the team down. The session passed by surprisingly quickly, despite it seeming quiet without Taron, and soon enough Dalton came back holding out a massive bar of your favourite chocolate.

“You’ve worked hard today, so I’ll hand it over. Just promise me you’ll save it for after the shoot!” Dalton held out the chocolate reluctantly.

“I’m not the greatest at making promises, but for you I will do my best.” You smiled as you took hold of the bar.

“That’s all I can ever ask for. See you in a few days Y/N.” There was a post-it note stuck on the top of the packet which read:

Give me a call when you get this. T x

You weren’t sure what he was trying to do with this, apologise or continue to flirt with gifts and hidden messages. But there was only one way to find out. You dug your phone out of your bag once you got back to the locker room and dialled Taron’s number.

“Oh so he did hand it over… hello, you.” Taron answered quickly.

“He was pretty reluctant. What did you want me for?” You heard Taron laugh gently.

“One day I’ll get some small talk out of you first.” You rolled your eyes as you continued to listen. “It’s just me trying to say sorry really. I never wanted you to feel uncomfortable around me, and I totally understand why you do…We never had just a friendship, there was always more to it, and I guess it just felt natural to make those kind of jokes to you and to be flirty with you. But obviously things are different now so I shouldn’t be behaving in that way and I’m sorry. It was inconsiderate and insensitive and just wrong. It won’t happen again.” You paused for a moment in surprise as you took in everything Taron had just said.

“Well, ermm… thanks.” You finally replied. “I guess that kind of makes sense, that we were never just mates, there was never a line before. But I’m making it clear that there is one now, so stay behind it please.”

“I will, I promise.” Taron replied quickly.

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend, so maybe I read too much into it and overreacted a bit. I don’t know…”

“I probably should have mentioned her sooner… I don’t want you to feel bad about this though. I’m the one who’s fucked up, again, even after asking for a clean slate.”

“Well it’s pretty bold to be flirting like that when you’re not single…” You scoffed.

“I know, I know. I’m just messing about and having a laugh, I don’t mean anything by it and she knows that.”

“Oh, so you’ve told her?”

“Well no, but… Amy’s a model so she gets a lot of male attention… and she’s quite playful with it, so…” Taron attempted to explain.

“I’m not here to judge, don’t worry. You must clearly trust each other a lot, and that can only be a good thing. Just do your flirting elsewhere next time!” You laughed to cover up how strongly you actually meant it. “So is Amy coming with you for the shoot?”

“No, she’s got a lot of work commitments. She might be able to visit for the odd weekend but we’ll see. How about you, anyone coming down with you?”

“Nah, I’ll be on my own. Oliver’s waiting to hear on a new job so if he doesn’t get the role I can bring him along for a bit but from the sound of things he smashed the audition so I won’t get my hopes up of having a friend.”

“Hey, you’ve got me!” Taron joked back. “That is if we’re friends again now?” You could tell from his tone that he was smiling cheekily.

“Yeah, I can manage friends.” You smiled too as you looked down to your chocolate. You knew his apology was genuine and you’d laid out exactly where you stood. Everything felt much clearer and settled now.

“Good, and I’m glad to hear Oliver is doing so well, it would be good to see him again at some point!”

“I’m sure you will. So come on, what do I need to pack for the next 6 weeks? You must have figured out all the essential items by now!”

“The more random the better… seriously! You’ll have way more spare time in your trailer than you think.”

“Ah right, I’ll pack my DVD collection then!” You laughed.

“Do it! We can have some film nights like old times. Oh and get your hands on a water pistol, I’m aiming to set up a full crew water fight!”

“Amazing idea! Thanks for the heads up. Speaking of water though I need to get in the shower, Dalton was full on today.”

“He’s such a slave driver! I’m going to have to move the rest of my training and stunt sessions to fit around this last minute press tour so I probably won’t see you again until we’re on set. Just text me if you need anything though.”

“I will do. See you in a couple of weeks!”

“See you then, and sorry again.” Taron added quickly before hanging up.

You let the warm water wash over your body as you stood in the shower and you found yourself smiling with excitement. Shooting this film was going to be a totally new experience and Katherine was right, now Taron was an ally again he’d only make things more fun.


	7. Chapter 7

The first early start of the shoot had you up at 4:30am. You’d not really had time to settle in to your trailer or unpack having only arrived on location late the night before. You sat in your pyjamas as Freya, the hair and makeup artist, got to work chatting away as though it was mid-morning and not still before sunrise.

“I give it a week before you start cursing as soon as you hear me knocking on your door every morning.” She laughed. “No one’s ever keen to get out of bed and let me in!”

“Well if you can make me look human again after 4 hours of sleep I’ll be begging to take you back home with me! Miracle worker!” You commented as you looked in the mirror in front of you and admired her work. A quick knock at the door turned both of your heads.

“You expecting anyone?” Freya asked.

“No, I did all the paperwork last night.” She passed you the curling iron to hold as she moved over to answer the door.

“Morning!” Taron’s voice was clear as day. “Just brought a coffee for Y/N, am I good to come in?” You heard him ask.

“Coffee?!” You called back. “Actual life saver!” Freya stepped back to you and continued to work on your hair as Taron made himself at home and pulled up a chair. He was already in one of his character costumes, a more casual attire of a white top beneath an open shirt and blue jeans.

“All set for day 1 then?”

“I think so! I’ve got no idea where I’m meant to be going but someone’ll come and fetch me, right?”

“I had a quick look around yesterday and it’s a massive set they’ve built, they’ll send runners though so just follow them… It’s a shame we’re not filming anything together for your first day. I could have shown you the ropes.” Taron sipped his own coffee.

“That would have been nice, but I’ll be fine! Which trailer is yours? Maybe I’ll drop in later and tell you how I got on.”

“I’m dead opposite you. There’s actually talk of going out for a few drinks tonight with the rest of the cast if you fancy it?” He asked.

“Yeah that sounds good, count me in.”

“Sweet, I’ve got to run now but I’ll see you later. Good luck today!” He smiled widely at you before also saying bye to Freya.

“Aw, that was sweet of him.” Freya commented, her eyes filled with the usual look of adoration that followed Taron around. “I was about to ask if you’ve worked together before but clearly not if this is your first film!”

“No, we went to drama school together so we go way back.” You explained in between sips of your warm coffee.

“Ahh, that’s it then! People usually keep themselves to themselves for the first couple of weeks before the trailer hopping starts! There was this one time that I had to go along knocking on every single door trying to find the actress I was meant to be working on.”

“Where did you find her in the end?”

“Only back in her own trailer! She clearly snuck out of someone else’s but I know not to ask. What happens on set, stays on set!” Freya smiled mischievously.

“Wow! Well you don’t need to worry about that when it comes to me.”

“Don’t go making promises you can’t keep…” she hinted. “Taron’s already made a good impression round here.”

“Oh I’m 100% sure on this one, we’re just mates, and Taron has a girlfriend so the only thing that’ll be going on between us will be happening on set!” You shot her suggestion down.

“If you say so! Right that’s you all done for the day, one of the other girls will be on hand for any touch up’s you need so I’ll see you again tomorrow morning, 7:45 so not quite so bright and early! Enjoy your first day Y/N.” Freya packed up her bag and left you feeling full of confidence. You could already tell you were going to enjoy the rest of your morning chats with her too.

***

The day had gone far better than you’d have expected, you didn’t fluff too many lines or get uncontrollable giggles like you’d dreamt the night before. You’d done everything that was asked of you and given the director the shots he wanted, even having time to do a few extra takes just for variety in the edit suite. It was great fun and such a change from a live theatre performance. It gave you more freedom to play with expressions and tone which lead to less regrets if you didn’t like your deliverance first time around. You really felt at home and knew exactly why you’d made this such an important goal to achieve.

After a quick change out of your costume you dropped down the steps from your trailer and headed across the path to knock on Taron’s door.

“Oh, hey!” He answered looking fairly surprised to see you.

“Is everyone still on for drinks?” You asked with caution as Taron stood before you in a scruffy tshirt and his pyjama bottoms.

“Uh- I think so. They were meeting in the pub down the road, 10 minute walk or something. I’m gonna swerve it though.” He rubbed his eye sleepily. “Long day.”

“Well you’re no fun!” You joked as you folded your arms across your chest. “I was well up for celebrating my successful first day. Can I not even tempt you out for one drink?”

“I was just about to get comfy and watch Ghostbusters. You go and enjoy yourself though.”

“Amazing film!” You replied instantly.

“Or you can join me if you want?” Taron opened his door wider to invite you in.

“It’s tempting, but it’d be rude not to show our faces on the first group social. How about you come with me for a drink and then we come back here and watch the film? It won’t be long before I crash anyway.”

“Alright, one drink… Just let me get changed. Come in while you wait, it’s cold out there.” You stepped inside Taron’s trailer and it already had the same smell as his flat used to have. It was a mirror image of yours with identical furniture. Taron walked into the bedroom and then straight back out again as he lifted his tshirt over his head. “I should really unpack.” He laughed gently as he bent over and pulled a clean shirt out of his suitcase which was still left by the trailer door. You knew you were watching him too closely as he got ready but you couldn’t draw your eyes away.

“I’ve not got round to that yet either.” You just about got your reply out as Taron dropped his pyjama bottoms, this time causing you to quickly look in the opposite direction as his bare bum was revealed. “I’m not looking.” You added quickly. 

“The fact you had to tell me that means you were though.” He caught you out as he quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and his jeans.

“Alright smart arse, you ready yet?”

“Just about.” He picked up his keys, wallet and jacket and you headed down to the pub to join everyone else. One drink turned into two and two drinks turned into three. The more tired you became the funnier everything seemed and it had been too long since you’d had tears rolling down your cheeks from laughing so hard. A few nicknames had been cast out to runners who’d made stupid mistakes on their first day and in-jokes were already developing. Taron dropped his water fight plan into conversation and a team list had been drawn up within 5 minutes. You weren’t sure if the family vibe would develop here in the same way it does in the theatre but you had nothing to worry about. Everyone was lovely.

“Thanks for dragging me out tonight.” Taron placed his arm over your shoulders and pulled you in against his side for a quick hug as you started to walk back to the trailers.

“Sorry we never got back for Ghostbusters. Another night, yeah?” You left his side and quickened your pace, turning round to walk backwards so you could still face him.

“Definitely. We always had the best film nights.” He smiled.

“Something new, something animated and then a classic. Never fails!”

“Never works with Amy.” Taron admitted. “She gets bored during the second film and then…” he paused.

“…and then?”

“We end up having sex.” Taron was suddenly coy. “Sorry, that’s probably a weird thing for us to be talking about.”

“Taron it’s fine, I’m happy for you, you can talk about her as much as you want. You can talk about sex as much as you want! Between Oliver and Katherine I don’t think there’ll be much I haven’t heard before.” You laughed. “You got a picture of Amy?” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and passed it over so you could see his lock screen image. She wasn’t as you’d imagined. She had dark hair and a full fringe which framed her large blue eyes, her cheek bones were to die for and she was just naturally stunning in quite an understated way. Weirdly the photo was just of her and not one of them together. “Damn! You’re a lucky guy, she’s stunning.” You replied as you handed his phone back over.

“She is.” Taron smiled to himself. “It’s such a different dynamic to what we had though… They always say you never forget your first love.”

“I’m trying but he keeps following me!” You joked and ran ahead further making Taron laugh.

“See, this is what I mean! I’m not saying I don’t love Amy, because I do, but she never makes me laugh quite like you do… Spending time with you again now is just making me regret how things ended even more.”

“Taron, don’t.” You stopped and waited for him to catch you up. “I’ve had such a good day today, please don’t ruin it.” 

“No, no. I wasn’t trying to – I just meant… I still care a lot about you that’s all. It’s was really nice to see you so happy tonight, Y/N.” You didn’t want to be smiling but you couldn’t stop yourself. Neither of you said anything else as you passed security and walked back onto the film set site. Taron pulled you in for a proper hug as you reached the small space between your two trailers. It was warm and tight and he rested his chin gently on top of your shoulder. You knew you were reaching the end of the time limit for a friendly hug but neither of you softened your hold.

“See you in the morning.” You spoke softly.

“Sleep well.” Taron added as he finally loosened his grip of you and stepped back.


	8. Chapter 8

The song was unmistakable, an ultimate 80’s power ballad classic blasting out at full volume down the row of trailers. You started to hum along happily as you made your way back from your last scene of the day. The track grew clearer and louder and you just knew it would be coming from Taron. You crept up to his window and caught a glimpse of him singing along with Bonnie Tyler as he started to make himself a cup of tea, his hand gesturing across his face as he sang

Turnaround bright eyes, but every now and then I fall apart.

You ducked down and snuck up the steps to his door, slowly pushing the handle down and letting it open a fraction, just wide enough so you could get the camera on your phone through the gap to film him.

And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever! And if you only hold me tight, we’ll be holding on forever!

He grabbed the air in front of him with a slowly closing fist, his eyes shut and body swaying as though no one was watching him. You kept filming until he’d finished the chorus and then you made a run for it, waiting until you were safe in your own trailer before posting the video up to your twitter page.

Forever’s gonna start tonight is it @TaronEgerton ?

It was 20 minutes before he sent you a reply, the buzzing of your phone making you jump as you sat in bed working your way through your second book of the week.

Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart ;)  
Watch your back @Y/N revenge will be imminent…

***

Freya was putting the finishing touches to your makeup as Taron let himself into your trailer; three coffees in hand, his little delivery service becoming part of the morning routine since it took him far less time to get ready compared to you. He seemed to enjoy your morning chats about the ridiculous dreams you’d had the night before or gossip from back home which came in from Oliver and Katherine.

“I’ve put your coffee at the back there, Freya. I thought about leaving Y/N’s behind after she posted that video of me last night.” Taron handed your coffee over reluctantly and gave you a displeased smile.

“At lot of people will be thankful to Y/N for posting it, it’s given us all a proper laugh this morning!” Freya replied. “It’s a belter of a song though, could have been a lot worse!”

“You’re right, it is a classic, and I’m glad everyone’s having a laugh at my expense…I just know it’s going to come back to haunt me during the press tour!”

“Even better!” You finally chipped in with a small laugh.

“Shhh, you. Be quiet and drink your coffee.” Taron patronised as he sat down beside you and started to look at his phone. As you moved the cup to you lips he glanced up and watched you closely causing you to pause. “It’s alright, it’s not that hot.” He encouraged, waiting for you to have a drink.

“Why are you being weird?” You stopped and asked him.

“I’m not.” He tried to reply innocently but you could tell there was something going on. You kept watching him, waiting for him to crack but he just looked back down to his phone and ignored you. You gave in and took a large gulp of your coffee, swallowing it quickly as you put the cup down and frowned.

“That tastes really weird… Oh my god! Hot!! So hot!” You jumped up from your chair and ran through to the small kitchen area grabbing a glass and filling it with water. “Fucking hell!” You rinsed your mouth out and then gulped down two glasses straight. “This isn’t bloody helping!” Your eyes started to tear up from the fire that burned in your throat, a layer of sweat forming across your forehead. You turned back to see Taron laughing and giggling away as he filmed you on his phone.

“When I said it wasn’t that hot… oh man, your face!” He put his phone down and got the milk out of the fridge. “Here, drink this.” He slid it over to you as he continued to laugh. You gulped it down and felt your mouth and throat begin to settle a little.

“What the hell did you put in my coffee?!” You pushed him in the arm as you walked back through to where Freya was waiting, picking the cup back up and smelling it this time.

“Hot sauce.” Taron giggled. “Told you revenge was coming.”

“Absolute dick!” You shook your head at him as you sat back down. “Sorry Freya, I’ve totally messed up my makeup now. God that was hot!”

“Don’t worry, it’s ok. You two are hilarious! Now he’s had his revenge I think he’d better go and fetch you a fresh coffee…” She shot Taron a look which sent him straight back out the door and down to catering, no doubt showing everyone he passed on the way the video of you.

“I am so getting him back for that!” You said as you wiped your eyes dry.

***

You’d left it a couple of days before you put your plan into action, taking pleasure instead from watching Taron being overly suspicious of everything you handed him. He’d insist on swapping his water bottle with yours, some days even asking to swap back just in case you’d double bluffed him. You kept saying you hadn’t done anything but it didn’t stop his doubtful looks. His drinks were perfectly safe. Instead you’d got Freya to help you out, suppling you with some fake tan that you’d mixed into his shower gel and moisturiser when he was out filming one morning. It wouldn’t be strong enough to leave a serious mark but the initial impression would have him panicking for sure. His texts came in late on Wednesday night.

Taron: What the fuck have you done?!

Taron: Seriously Y/N, this isn’t even funny.

Taron: It’s gonna fuck the whole film up!

You left him squirming for a few minutes before you ran across to his trailer in your pyjamas to see the outcome. You couldn’t see him as you got inside so you slowly opened his bedroom door to reveal him sitting on the end of his bed in just his pyjama bottoms.

“Oh wow!” You gasped as you saw the state of him, an orangey brown hue settling mostly across his face and neck.

“I’m dead. I mean, the face they can probably cover with makeup but have you seen my hands?!” Taron both sounded and looked genuinely upset and you couldn’t help but laugh as you walked in and sat down next to him, turning his hand over to see the colour of his palm.

“That worked so much better than I thought it would!” You giggled.

“You’re such a twat! I’ve washed my hands so many times and it just won’t come off!”

“It’ll be fine in the morning, don’t worry. It just goes way darker initially.” You reassured him as you pulled your phone out and snapped a quick selfie with Taron looking less than impressed. “I did have to get you back for the hot sauce though!”

“Well you’ve definitely done that!” Taron scoffed, sulking way harder than you’d expected him to.

“Oh come on, it’s just a bit of fun. It really will be ok in the morning, Freya knows these things.” You nudged your shoulder into his playfully.

“Freya was in on this!?”

“Yes, but you keep her out of it! This is between me and you…” You stood up from his bed and walked back over to the door. “Your move, Egerton.” You teased and he simply looked across at you with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“You’re in for it!” 

***

Filming the fight scenes was a lengthy process. The director was being indecisive with how best to shoot it and kept changing his mind and making you and Taron go through the sequences over and over again. You’d started to give each other the same look in between takes, ones of exasperation and annoyance.

“Right, leave it there. Move to the wire work please.” The director finally called, leaving the set to take a closer look at the footage which had just been shot.

“I really hope this doesn’t take as long, I’m knackered.” You moaned as you stepped into your harness and had it tightened up and checked over by one of the stunt crew.

“Watch where you’re putting your hands, mate.” Taron commented abruptly to the crew member as he pulled a wire round from your back and underneath your bum, attaching it to the straps which were tight around your upper thighs.

“It’s ok, you’re alright.” You half apologised to the crew member. “He’s just doing his job!” Taron received a stern look from you instead. You were perfectly capable of handling yourself.

You climbed up to the highest platform ready to do a test run before the cameras started rolling. You’d done this so many times in the stunt training room and been absolutely fine but standing up there with a full set of people watching had suddenly filled your stomach with nerves. A quick glance down to Taron saw him giving you a supportive nod and thumbs up. Your cue was called and you ran full speed along the platform, jumping straight off the end and expecting to fall down and land on the balcony area below. Except you didn’t. The safety rope jarred you mid-flight and your weight caught sharply in your harness, buckling you over as your arms and legs flailed widely. A few people rushed around to the safety ropes to see what was going on and you were thankful that no one had laughed. You composed yourself and sat in your harness waiting in mid-air to be brought back down.

“You good?” Taron checked up with you as he walked out from the group of people who were watching.

“Yeah, no harm done.” You called back down as you watched people start to disperse and leave the set. “What’s going on?” You asked Taron and he shrugged back.

“Safety rope is jammed or something, I don’t know.” He moved across to talk to the stunt team leader and then came back to fill you in. “They’re phoning for an engineer, could be a while.” He called back up to you before turning round and walking away along with the rest of the team.

“Guys, where are you going?” You shouted out. “Taron!… You can’t just leave me here!” There was no reply. “Hello! Can someone get me a ladder or something?” You were left on your own, hanging in your harness by a thin black wire, wondering how today could possibly get any worse. But then it did. A blood curdling scream left your body as you plummeted down towards the ground at speed, the safety rope coming free with no one to keep hold of it. A second sudden jerk caught you again, inches from the ground and you gasped to get your breath back, your arms folding across your chest in relief. The sound of laughter filled the darkness of the back of the set as Taron and the crew reappeared all high-fiving each other. Taron jogged over to you as your feet finally touched the ground again and he pulled you in for a hug.

“That scream, oh my god!” he was still laughing slightly.

“I thought I was going to die!” You protested as you felt yourself trembling from the adrenaline that flooded your body.

“You’re shaking, oh man I’m so sorry.” He stepped back from you. “Guys can we get her off the wire now.” He called out and made sure you got released quickly.

“That was so mean!” You immediately sat down on the floor and put your head in your hands as you tried to steady your breathing. Taron passed you your water bottle and sat down next to you.

“I had to go big, and I trust these guys with my life so I knew you’d be safe.” He explained as he gently rubbed your back. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” You replied as you finally started to laugh. It was that or cry! “I take it everyone was filming me?”

“We were, I’ll make sure no one posts it online though.” Taron reassured you. “I think that was cruel enough without having the rest of the world see it.”

“Can I have a look?” Taron passed you his phone and you watched closely, laughing gently at yourself as you sat waiting in frustration as everyone walked away. Your sudden scream made you flinch but your flailing limbs had you giggling again as did the look of relief on your face after. You dropped your head to your knees as you continued to laugh, finally feeling embarrassed by the whole thing. “You got me good!”

“Come on you, let’s get this scene finished!” Taron rubbed your shoulders quickly before helping you back to your feet and walking you across to the bottom of the starting platform. “I promise you’ll be ok this time.”


	9. Chapter 9

With a handful of DVD’s and the hood of your onesie pulled up over your freshly washed and still damp hair you made a run for it through the cold drizzly night air across to Taron’s trailer, letting yourself inside without knocking. You left your shoes next to Taron’s and walked round the corner to join him on the small sofa. Two steaming mugs of tea were placed on the coffee table and you pushed them back to make space for your DVD choices for the night.

“Something new: Baby Driver.” You lined it up in front of Taron’s mug. “You’ve not seen it already have you?”

“No, it’s one I really want to watch though!” Taron sat forward and picked up the case to look at the back cover.

“Something animated: Monsters Inc.” You placed the second DVD down on the table and Taron smiled knowingly at you.

“I’m watching you Wazowski, always watching!” He did his best impression of Roz and it had you laughing.

“I don’t know if we’ll have time for the classic, but I brought it anyway: Zoolander.” You added the third film to the table as Taron got up to put the first one on, turning back to give you his best blue steel look. He nailed it too. “You’re too good.”

“I could definitely give Ben Stiller a run for his money.”

Everything fell quiet as the film started to play and you relaxed down into the sofa. You crossed your feet under your legs and let your knee rest gently against Taron’s thigh. A few minutes later and he moved his arm, resting it back over your knee. The shared personal space wasn’t flirty, just comfortable and relaxed. You could totally chill out with him around and spending your evenings with someone was preferable to being on your own. You’d never lived on your own, always having Katherine or Oliver and for a while both of them when you shared a house together. Having a trailer of your own was a novelty and once the excitement had worn off it felt a bit cold and lonely over there by yourself.

Taron was quietly singing along to Easy Like Sunday Morning as the film came to a close and you were both smiling at the ending.

“Such a great film!” Taron was the first to comment. “That soundtrack… just perfection.”

“I bet they had so many sing-alongs on set.” You pushed yourself away from Taron and went to switch over the DVD.

“Guaranteed! They’ll have struggled to shut Ansel up, he loves to sing more than I do and that’s saying something!”

“He can sing too? I didn’t know that!… Cute and multi-talented, do you have his number?” You raised an eyebrow at Taron as you walked back over to the sofa.

“I do, but that doesn’t mean I’m giving it to you!” Taron was quick to close your idea down.

“Hey! Why not?” You protested and then teased him. “I thought we were friends…”

“Well for starters he already has a girlfriend and they’ve been together for years so if that’s what you had in mind, I’m sorry, but I can’t let you go there.” Taron shook his head as you huffed in disappointment. “But more to the point, you don’t need to be the one doing the chasing. Everyone knows you’re a catch so just be patient. Someone’s probably just waiting for the right time to make a move.” You narrowed your eyes as you scrutinized everything Taron had just said.

“You sound like you know something…”

“No, I’m not saying anything.” He teased as he raised his hands defensively.

“Is it that guy… what was his name? Matt? The one who you told off for touching my arse when he put my harness on this afternoon. Were you trying to wind him up over me?”

“No, no, I was genuinely worried about where he was putting his hands… but speaking of this afternoon-”

“Don’t you dare change the subject when you clearly have important gossip!” You interrupted Taron, gently nudging the side of his thigh with your foot.

“I’m changing it, so deal with it!” He grabbed hold of your foot and lifted it in the air so you couldn’t kick him again, instead allowing you to stretch your legs out across his lap. “What I was about to say was that I’m glad you found the funny side of it this afternoon. There was a long moment where I thought I’d be heading back to the dog house.”

“If we hadn’t been pranking each other all week I think I’d have killed you! Then again I thought you might kill me after the fake tan; you were not a happy bunny that night.”

“No, I really wasn’t.” Taron sighed. “I can see the funny side in hindsight, I’d have usually taken that and laughed with you but…” His earlier smile had been replaced with a more sombre frown. “Amy broke up with me.” He added simply. You pulled your legs back from his lap as you sat up in surprise.

“Shit, no! Why, what happened?” You replied quickly. “Sorry, lots of questions. You don’t have to tell me, or talk about it if you don’t want to-“

“No, it’s fine.” He looked up from his hands and gave you a weak smile. “She’s been seeing someone else. She said just while I’ve been away but I kind of know it’s been longer than that.”

“What makes you say longer?”

“Gut instinct.” He scrunched his nose up. “I knew she was flirting with him back when we started all the prep for this, she was getting more distant too. So that’s why I was so flirty with you – and I know I shouldn’t have been because you didn’t deserve it – but I was just trying to make her jealous. I told her I’d be working with my ex and I thought she’d get a bit more territorial over me but it just seemed to have the opposite effect… So I’ve been expecting things to end. Kind of prepared myself for it.”

“Shit.” You ran your hand through your hair as you pieced everything together and made sense of Taron’s earlier actions. “That explains a lot.”

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean for you to end up being part of it! We weren’t on great terms back then and you were so cold to start with so I didn’t think it would matter. I didn’t think about it hurting you, but as soon as you said it did it was like everything backfired, and suddenly I cared more about-” You cut him off.

“Taron, it’s ok. You’ve already apologised for all of that and I forgive you for it. It would have helped to have had the full explanation at the time, but I get why you didn’t give me all the details… Wait here.” You never gave him chance to finish his sentence as you got to your feet and ran back over to your trailer to collect the untouched chocolate bar that Taron had given you weeks ago. “Here.” You handed it back to him and he smiled gently.

“No, this is yours.” He put it down on the coffee table.

“We can share it. I promised Dalton I’d save it until after the shoot but I think we deserve a bit now.” You opened the packet and broke a chunk off, splitting it in half again and handing a piece to Taron.

“You’re being way too nice to me.”

“I’m just being a good friend.” You sat back and savoured the taste of the chocolate that had been missing from your diet for the past 6 weeks. “Chocolate is the answer to everything.”

“I thought that was tea?” Taron chuckled. “I was expecting you to say something like ‘I know how you feel’… being cheated on.”

“Well I do, but that would have been a bit harsh seeing as it was you! Can’t kick a man when he’s down.”

“It’s been pretty shit.”

“I know how you feel.” Taron laughed harder this time.

“I’m so pleased you’ve been around these past few days to distract me. You’re actually the best.” He leant in against your side and you pulled him closer as you wrapped your arms around him, finally settling down to start watching the second film despite missing the start of it. Everything fell quiet again until the film had ended, neither of you rushing to get up and retrieve the DVD this time. Taron stretched his arm out behind you as he yawned and you couldn’t help the temptation to poke him in the ribs and make him squirm. He flinched away from you instinctively and then started to stare you down, his eyes warning you against trying anything. You stared back at him holding the intensity of his gaze as he moved his whole body closer to yours. The heat between you was rising as your heartrate quickened. You couldn’t anticipate his next move, your mind flicking between the options of him suddenly tickling you or potentially trying to kiss you. This was mad. You knew Taron. You’d seen the look in his eyes when he was feeling playful and also the look of lust but right now you couldn’t tell the two apart. Anchored to the spot you could only wait. You watched his eyes as they flicked down to your lips for a split second. He knew you’d seen it but neither of you backed away. The tension held you both tightly, both barely breathing as you daren’t make a sudden move. As your eyes stayed locked with his you felt his hand rest gently against your upper thigh. His touch pulled you from your thoughts, snapping you back to reality and pulling you sharply away from his body.

“I should-”

“Yeah.” Taron didn’t need to hear the rest of your sentence as he retreated to the opposite end of the sofa, not even looking at you as you got up to leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” You added as you bundled your feet into your shoes and made the quickest exit of your life.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning your mind was cloudy. There was no doubting what could have happened, and you couldn’t kid yourself and say that it was all Taron’s doing either. It felt so right, so natural and so tempting too. In that moment you’d forgotten everything that had happened in the past, you felt like you could trust him again, you cared for him again and yes – you really wanted to kiss him again. It was just panic and fear that made you back away. You were in such a good place so the last thing you needed were for things to go back to being awkward and complicated. You decided to see how Taron was when he came in for your morning chat. If he was acting like nothing had happened then you’d just go with it, and if things were weird then you’d apologise and try to move forwards as best you can.

“T’s running a bit late this morning isn’t he?” Freya commented nonchalantly as she pinned your hair up into a messy bun.

“Maybe he has a later start time than me today?” You questioned back.

“No, I don’t think so. Claire and I have the same schedule as yesterday.” You gave her a shrug in response as you let you own mind tick over with the possibility that he was avoiding you. Over-thinking was your favourite pastime but as much as you talked yourself into the idea your gut was still telling you there’d be an innocent explanation. He’ll have overslept or got chatting to someone in catering instead. Things would be fine.

Sadly your gut instinct was quick to fade as Taron distanced himself from you in between takes, talking to crew members instead or looking totally engrossed in his phone. The next morning Freya made another comment on his lack of appearance and you continued to play dumb to anything being wrong. You’d been across to his trailer the night before to try and sort things out but he wasn’t around, choosing to mix with other cast members and make sure you could never get him on his own for long enough to question him. It was infuriating but his message was clear as day.

“I think I’ve figured it out…” Freya announced on the third morning of Taron being a no-show with the coffee delivery. “Why Taron’s not been in.” She clarified and you started to feel nervous in case she was about to hit the nail on the head. “It’s because of what you’re shooting today, the sex scenes!”

“Why would that stop him coming in to see us?” You had to question her.

“I don’t know for definite but us girls have a bit of a theory. It’s just part of the knowledge that gets passed on, but apparently the men have been known to spend more time alone in the lead up to a sex scene. So they can… prepare themselves.” She raised her eyebrows at you suggestively. “Try to save themselves from potential embarrassment if you get my drift.”

“Are you saying he’s knocking one out?… Freya!” Your mouth fell open in shock that she’d made that suggestion.

“We all know it’s a load of rubbish, but it seems to make them feel better to have got a few out their system before they’ve got everyone watching them!” She laughed and you covered your face with your hands. “Maybe I’ll ask him if he decides to show his face in here next week.”

“You’re unbelievable! Honestly if I get the giggles during a take today I’ll be blaming you for putting that image in my head.”

“Well you seem very relaxed about it so I hope it all goes well for you. Have fun Y/N!” Freya left your trailer and you were thankful she hadn’t noticed the nerves which were slowly building throughout your body. You wish you’d been able to clear the air with Taron before having to shoot these scenes. Part of you wished you had kissed him the other night, just so you knew what it felt like to be kissing him again, to take away that unknown element. You knew this was going to be totally different though. Routine and repetitive and purely just an action. It wasn’t going to mean anything.

As you arrived on set the doors were all closed behind you, restricting access to everyone else and making sure this was as private as it could possibly be. You joined Taron who was talking with the director and he was quick to position you straight into your first shot, walking you through every single move that the pair of you had to make. Taron would be leading things, backing you up into the wall, caressing your upper thigh and removing your clothes. He’d spin you round and walk you back towards the bed of the makeshift hotel room giving you chance to rip his shirt open and push it down off his shoulders. Everything was designed to be filmed in one take as you made your way down onto the bed ending with Taron straddled over you, pinning your arms above your head as he continued to kiss you. You nodded in agreement as you took in everything the director had said and then moved back to the start waiting for action to be called.

“You alright?” You asked Taron quietly as you waited.

“Mmm, you?” He replied as he straightened out the sleeve of his shirt and avoided looking at you.

“Yeah.” You didn’t know what else to say. Now wasn’t the time to be bringing up what had almost happened between you. Taron clearly didn’t want to discuss it either so you just had to force it to the back of your mind and get on with the job in hand.

“Action!” Taron pulled you by the hand in through the door and backed you up against the nearest wall, his lips falling to yours in the softest kiss, his mouth remaining closed as he let his body do the rest of the work, moving against yours and dragging his hand slowly up the side of your exposed thigh to draw the attention away from your faces. Your lips stayed pressed to his as you ran your fingers through the back of his hair and allowed him to undo the zip of your dress. It fell to the floor as planned as you moved back through the set, Taron’s hands resting gently on the side of your face as his lips were barely touching yours now. You ripped down his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, stepping in so your naked chests were touching. Taron turned his head to the side as he finally started to kiss you with the smallest amount of force, letting things play out for a few seconds before guiding you back to the bed, lowering you down and climbing up and over you. “Cut!” Was called before Taron had got to pinning your arms above your head. He moved away from you quickly and picked his shirt up from the floor, passing it over to you so you could cover yourself as the director reappeared.

“No, no, I know it’s the first take and you’ll both be hesitant but I really need you to just go for it. I want passion and fire. Desperation!”

The scene was re-set. Your dress was back on and Taron had a fresh white shirt. Everything played out much like it had done the first time around. You tried to kiss Taron more forcefully this time, let your hands grip a bit tighter against his skin but he wasn’t giving you anything back to work with. As cut was called once more he passed his shirt back to you and the director came over quicker this time.

“Y/N that was much better but Taron I still need way more from you, I want open mouthed kisses, more frantic hands and just more heat. Don’t hold back.”

Taron walked away in silence and you gave him a moment to get himself prepared, hoping he’d come back focused and fired up. He took hold of your hand as action was called and you were waiting to feel his lips crash against yours this time, waiting for his hands to leave fiery trails across your skin and for his chest to feel hot against your own. It was all cold again, regimented and platonic. Way too soft and timid from his side. Cut was called before you’d even made it to the bed.

“Ok this isn’t working, take 15 minutes everyone whilst we re-think.” The director instructed and the doors were opened. You collected your dressing gown and kept a close eye on Taron as he was pacing around the waiting area. He’d always struggled with the intimacy that acting sometimes required, saying from the start that this was out of his comfort zone. Maybe a few words of friendly advice would help to settle his nerves.

“Taron.” You called out to get his attention, watching as he lifted his gaze from the floor and looked at you properly for the first time today. It was only for a second as he turned and started to walk away from you, heading back up the path towards his trailer. “Taron, wait!” You called out as you followed him, breaking out into a jog so you could catch him up. Your hand thumped into the door of his trailer as he tried to slam it closed behind himself. “Taron, what’s going on?” You asked calmly as you stepped inside and closed the door gently.

“Nothing… I just er- … left my phone.” He replied as he turned to face you, acting casual. You raised an eyebrow at him, not falling for the innocent look on his face in the slightest.

“I know this isn’t something you find easy. Having that many people watching too.”

“I’m not bothered by them.” He barked back.

“Right, so it’s just because it’s me then.” You shortened your own tone. “Is this because of the other night, or does Amy come into it again? Are you two back together or something? Is that why you’re holding back?”

“No?” He looked confused that you’d brought Amy into it. “Everything’s fine, it doesn’t matter.”

“How can you say it doesn’t matter when there’s a director down there trying to figure out how to make this scene work because you won’t kiss me?”

“Oh fuck off Y/N!” Taron turned away from you again and ran his hand through his hair.

“No! Not until you tell me what your problem is. You’ve been off with me ever since our last film night and you seemed well up for kissing me then!” You raised your voice.

“Don’t go there!… Please just drop it.” Taron’s voice was quieter and calmer again now.

“Just tell me you regret it, it should never have happened, it was a mistake and then we can both agree and move on.” You folded your arms across your chest as you waited for Taron to reply but he stayed silent, still facing away from you as he stood next to the coffee table. “Taron… how are we meant to do this if you won’t talk to me? Come on, I thought we were friends?” You watched as he slowly turned round to look at you again, his face soft and slightly defeated.

“What if I don’t want to be your friend?”


	11. Chapter 11

“What?” You shook your head in utter confusion as Taron started to close the distance between you.

“I can’t be friends with you, Y/N.” He repeated.

“I don’t… Why?-I don’t get it.” You stuttered back as you studied his face looking for the answers you desperately wanted.

“Believe me, I’ve tried.” His words were so quiet as he stepped into your personal space and placed his hand to your cheek. The barriers you’d both had up before had been stripped down by the intimacy required by the scene so you didn’t back away from his touch. “We’re never going to work as friends.” You were still frowning at him, desperate to ask more questions but you knew you had to hold back and let this play out as Taron wanted it to. His eyes dropped down to your lips and never looked back up, just closed completely as he moved in and kissed you tenderly. It was still soft and gentle but completely different to how he’d been moments before on set. There was so much feeling behind it. You lifted your hand to his shoulder as you started to kiss him back, wanting to feel more from him but Taron pulled away and shook his head. “It’s ok. I know it’s not what you want. That’s why I backed off.”

You were interrupted by a knock on the door from a runner calling you both back to set. Taron gestured out for you to go ahead of him and stayed a few feet behind you, the silence deafening as you made the short walk down to the set doors. You were doing your best to regain your focus and remember what the director had wanted from you but the only thing running through your mind was Taron and that kiss. It felt weirdly like the end of everything. Like he was accepting defeat and would be keeping his distance for good. But that was the last thing you wanted. Right now you needed to feel his lips against yours again, it was the only way you could tell what was going on in his head. That kiss made everything clear; he wanted to be more than friends. 

“Ok so we’re doing one more run through of the choreographed shot and if it’s still not working we’ll move on to the rest of the scene and come back to it later.” The director instructed the room as you pulled your dress back on again and waited by the hotel room set door with Taron.

“Kiss me like you mean it.” You whispered quietly into Taron’s ear. “Maybe I don’t want to be friends either… ” His mouth fell open at your words and you were convinced he was about to reject you but action was called before he had a chance to speak.

He guided you through the door and turned back on you, slamming you into the set wall with utter lust radiating from his body. His lips crashed into yours, a full on open mouthed kiss dominating the shot as you ran your fingers through the back of his hair. His hips were pressed firmly against you, his arousal building as you lifted your leg up the outer side of his. He ran his hand smoothly up your thigh over your hip and to the zip at the side of your dress. It fell to the floor as you both moved away from the wall and back into the centre of the room. Taron’s hands stayed at the sides of your face and neck as he broke the kiss apart to stare at you lustfully whilst you tore his shirt open. He dropped his arms as you moved the material off his shoulders and kissed him forcefully again, feeling his tongue creep forward to join in the fun. The other people in the room were fading away into the background as you continued to kiss, feeling the warmth from his bare chest as it met yours. His hands held your back firmly as he lowered you down onto the bed and spread his legs either side of you. A small moan escaped your mouth as he forced your arms above your head swiftly and you noticed him smirking down at you as the director called cut.

“Neither of you move!” He shouted as he started to organise the cameramen to their new positions and get the lighting set right for the next part of the scene. You were left looking up at Taron wondering where the hell all of that had just come from.

“I’ve been dying to do that for weeks.” He whispered into your ear and made you blush.

The next set of shots were much simpler and you could lie back and enjoy them as the camera focused on Taron’s mouth. He made his way down your body from your neck planting a variety of kisses and bites to your skin. He sent a shiver down your spine as he stopped at the top of your underwear hitting a spot he already knew you loved. The look on his face afterwards said it all; he’d gone there deliberately. He held himself over you as you got to trace your fingers over his shoulder blades and down his back, then back up over his abs and chest. It was all very disjointed but you kept eye contact with Taron and made sure the heat and lust never left the room. It was turning into the slowest foreplay session you’d ever had and the teasing was becoming unbearable. There was so much you needed to discuss but right now you could only speak with your eyes and the only thing they were screaming for was more of Taron.

You both stripped down to the literal bare minimum, wondering if the flesh coloured ‘underwear’ really saved any of your dignity. Taron climbed back over you and positioned himself between your open legs, his thighs resting between yours as he waited for his cue. He looked down to his crotch, his length clearly hard but held down out the way. He cast you a wide eyed face of worry and made you giggle.

“I know you’re meant to apologise for that happening but… it’s not exactly the first time is it?”

“Right, you two are on fire right now so just go for this however you want to. We have multiple shots set up so we should be able to get everything we need in one take.” The director instructed from his chair as the surrounding lights were dimmed and the cameras started rolling. Taron lowered himself down onto you as he kissed you again his tongue working slowly against yours, exactly how you’d imagined it would have been the other night. You arched your back up off the bed to meet him, your arms snaking around his neck and teasing across the back of his shoulders. He started to rock his hips against yours and you had to remind yourself to moan as if he was inside you. You were throbbing for him to be inside you or for his hands to touch you; you could feel how hard he was for you too and it only made faking your orgasm easier as you laced your sound with genuine desperation. Taron dropped his head to your shoulder as he let out his own low groan of arousal, slowing his movements as he took in some deep breaths. He rolled off you and lay flat out on his back next to you. The camera above you capturing your faces as you turned to look at each other, eyes full of giddy love.

“Cut! That was perfect, we’re done here.” The director announced as the crew stepped in to move the cameras away. One of the guys passed Taron a dressing gown from the floor and he was quick to lay it over you and cover you up.

“I totally forgot where I was for a moment there.” You spoke as you pulled the gown on properly and tied it securely around your waist.

“You’re telling me! I’m going to need a minute or two before I can get out of here safely.” He pulled the pillow down from the top of the bed and used it to cover himself.

“Well if you want a hand with that I’ll be in my trailer.” You offered teasingly as you stood up from the bed and threw Taron the second dressing gown, winking and biting you bottom lip suggestively as you backed away from him.

Taron followed you back to your trailer a minute later, the offer too good for him to refuse.

“I hope this isn’t your idea of a next level prank.” He announced as he appeared in the doorway to your bedroom.

“Do I look like I’m about to fuck you over?” You replied as you pulled the covers back to reveal your totally naked body.

“No, but I seriously want to fuck you over and over.” He dropped his robe to the floor and freed his length stoking himself up as he walked over to the bed and lay down beside you. “Are you sure you want this?” He asked as he looked into your eyes. “Because we can just leave it as something that happened on set and say no more abou-” You cut him off with a passionate kiss, your hand finally lowering down to stroke his rock hard length.

“No faking it this time.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Wow.” You breathed as you let your head rest down against Taron’s chest. “I did not see that happening today!”

“You’re telling me!” He replied as he wiped the last of his cum away from your stomach and chest. “Good though, right?”

“Better than I remember you being. Someone’s clearly had some practice.” You praised and teased him at the same time as you turned over to look back into his eyes again.

“What a backhanded compliment! I think I lasted pretty well considering how much foreplay we had to withstand.” Taron pouted smugly.

“It’s a tough job, but someone’s got to do it.” You reached up and caught his lips against your own but Taron pulled back quickly.

“I don’t want to have to ask this now but I need to know… is this just sex, or-”

“or are you about to ruin the fun?” You moved away from Taron’s chest and lay down next to him.

“I didn’t think you wanted this, you left so fast when I went to kiss you the other night. I thought I must have misread things so I backed off and then this happens. I’m so lost, Y/N. Where do we stand?” Taron’s sudden honesty had you stumped.

“I… I don’t know… I guess it just got complicated.” You sighed.

“Not from my end…” He turned over to face you. “I’ve known what I’ve wanted for weeks now, I knew as soon as I saw you again. But you made it clear you didn’t want that so I didn’t push things, and I still had Amy, but that was never the same. She took herself out the picture, did me a favour really, and since then I’ve been waiting for the right time to say it. I honestly thought I’d missed it but… I want you back.”

“Taron…” You raised your hand to your forehead as you paused for thought. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I get it. I hurt you and you don’t want to let yourself trust me again. It’s a vulnerability thing. But I’m putting everything out there now. Literally everything.” He looked down his own naked body. “You can’t get much more vulnerable than this! It’s obvious we’ve still got a spark and after what’s just happened there’s no way you can deny it.”

“I just don’t know. Sometimes everything feels so right between us. It’s natural and it makes me happy and I want you with me. But I also can’t shake the big ‘what if’ from the back of my mind. It’s hard to forget what you did and how much it hurt. I’ve had my guard up for a reason.” Taron sat up as his frustrations started to build.

“You put your guard up from the moment you saw me that night. You’ve never given me the chance to explain or apologise properly. Every time I’ve tried you’ve just shut me out. Do you not think hearing me out might change things?”

“An explanation could never change what happened! I never felt like you deserved the chance either; I just had to shut you out Taron because it all hurt too much.”

“I know I’ll never be able to change what happened and I know it’ll remain the biggest regret of my life. But if we at least talk about it then there’s still a chance we can move forward. Please Y/N, I can’t let this go, I don’t want to let you go.”

“I don’t know, I don’t know!” You placed your hands over your eyes as everything started to overwhelm you. The conflicting thoughts darting round your mind faster than you could handle.

“Please don’t get upset, that’s the last thing I want…” Taron placed his hand on your thigh. “Look, I’m going to give you some time and space to think about this because it needs to be your decision. I really want you to just hear me out though, just give me a chance to explain. I want to make things right… I’ll be in the pub tonight so if you’re willing to give me a second chance, come and find me. If not we say no more about it and all of this ends here, we finish the job as colleagues and nothing more.” Taron left your bed and collected his dressing gown from the floor. “Hopefully I’ll see you later.” He tried to smile but you could see the fear in his eyes as he left you with a massive ultimatum.

The warm water of the shower bounced erratically off your back as you sat on the floor with your knees pulled up to your chest. You had no idea what to do. This would be so much easier if it wasn’t Taron. You thought back to how things were 5 years ago when everything was good, really good, and you longed for that level of happiness to be back in your life. Right now it didn’t seem impossible. The way you connected with him, how easy it was to be around him, to be yourself completely, to feel totally safe and relaxed; you’d never had that with anyone else before and you were starting to wonder if you ever would. This was so much more than just a physical attraction and ridiculous sexual tension. You still ached for him even after sleeping with him. But then you’d also seen how fickle he’d been in the past few weeks. He’s still happy to flirt outrageously whilst in a relationship. Yes things were bad from the other side, but what happened to commitment? If he’s been easily tempted in the past there’s nothing to say he wouldn’t do the same again. You’d be an idiot if you went back there and got your fingers burnt twice.

You thought about phoning Katherine or Oliver to talk things through with them but you knew exactly what they’d say; they’d be begging you to walk away from him. You didn’t want to hear it though and that in itself had made your decision crystal clear. You had to hear him out. You had to find out why and you needed to know if he’d changed because of it.


	13. Chapter 13

The walk down to the pub seemed to take much longer this time. You were anxious for what you were about to hear, mentally preparing yourself to cry as the image from that night returned to the front of your mind. Your hands were cold, feet walking but feeling numb already. As your hand reached out to push the pub door open you took a deep breath and reminded yourself that this wasn’t final yet. You could still hear him out and choose to walk away.

Taron got up from the table he was sat around with a few of the other crew members and immediately walked over to the bar. He looked in your direction and couldn’t hold back his smile, nodding gently to invite you over as he ordered you a gin and tonic.

“Thanks.” He spoke quietly as he waited for your drink. “I’d like to say I was quietly confident but I really didn’t know if you’d come.” You didn’t know how to reply so you gave him a weak smile of politeness back before collecting your drink from the barman and taking a sip. Taron took you round to the back corner of the pub and sat down at a small empty table. It was still awkwardly quiet between you and you could tell Taron was nervous. He couldn’t keep his feet still when he was nervous. “I don’t really know where to start… I mean, I’ve thought about this a lot. What I’d say if I got the chance to, y’know. But… I just know this isn’t going to come out exactly how I’d like.”

“I just want to know why.” You interjected.

“Well the simple answer is fear mixed with opportunity… Alcohol and pure stupidity too.”

“Fear?” The other three were meaningless boring clichés, but fear was one you’d never expected.

“Yeah. Everything was going fast with us, we were finishing drama school, trying to find jobs, talking about moving in together. It was all so unknown and unplanned and just happening all at once. I remember people kept saying to me, like the school president and our class mentors, they said: ‘Don’t let love limit your ambitions. Everyone can see how happy you are but don’t be restricted by it because you can go far.’ I brushed it off at the time thinking I’d never do that, we’d support each other. But it really stuck with me. Then we were looking for theatre jobs and flats in the area and it felt like it was actually happening. I was living my life so I could also be with you and I still felt too young to want that kind of commitment.” Taron stopped quite suddenly, knowing he’d been talking without taking in your reaction to everything he’d said. He finally latched back on to your eye contact and you felt him studying your face closely.

“So you wanted it to end? You didn’t want to be with me anymore?” You took a longer drink as you started to feel the tears rising up in your eyes. You’d always assumed he was just thinking with his dick and never actually wanted to break up with you but this was opening a fresh wound.

“Yes and no.” Taron sighed. “It was never as simple as that. I was terrified of both options. I wanted to be with you because I loved you, but I couldn’t help feeling like I’d regret it. I didn’t want to miss out on anything or tie myself down. But I was also terrified to break up with you because I knew how much it would hurt you and that was the last thing I wanted. I don’t think I had it in me either, I was so unsure on what to do.”

“So why didn’t you just talk to me? You know I’d have supported you and encouraged you to go for any career opportunity that came your way. If Kingsman had come up and we’d still been together there’s no way I’d have stopped you from doing that. I’d have pushed you towards it head first!” You felt the first few tears slide down your cheeks as you started to see the life you could have been living if Taron hadn’t been such an idiot.

“I know, I know. Everything’s so clear in hindsight and I kick myself every single day for what happened.” He reached across the table and placed his hand over yours. “I’m so so sorry. I wish I could go back and change things.”

“How did it actually get to that point, on the night, how did I not come into your mind when you were in that room? Or did I? Did you see it as the easy way out because I’d be splitting with you?” You pulled your hand out from Taron’s and wiped the tears away from your cheeks.

“I haven’t got a good explanation for any of that. I wish I did, but I was drunk. I was looking for a place to crash for a bit and she followed me up there. I can’t believe she went for me when everyone knew we were together but she just flirted and was suggestive and I left my brain outside the door. I was a fucking idiot and I hate myself for it.”

“Everyone knew she fancied you.” Your tone was colder now as you replayed the scene in your mind. “I know I got there first, but would you have fucked her? If I hadn’t walked in?” Taron shrugged back.

“Probably. I don’t know for definite. Maybe I’d have snapped out of it and thought of you, maybe I’d have just passed out, or never got it up so that wouldn’t have been an option. I was so drunk I honestly don’t remember what was going through my mind. Clearly not much other than my dick.” You let your head rest back against the wall behind you as you took in a deep breath. It was hard to tell if hearing any of this was helping. It was all so long ago that it actually felt weirdly irrelevant.

“Well at least you’re being honest.”

“It’s the least you deserve. I hate what I did. I hate that I hurt you and that I messed up what could have been a really good 5 years together. I hate it all even more having spent the past 6 weeks with you again. You’re still just as beautiful, just as caring and selfless, crazy talented and true to yourself. You’re even funnier and you have no idea how sexy you are when you’re kicking my ass to the floor!” Taron’s smile returned as he fired out compliment after compliment. You loved his smile and the way it made his eyes light up too. You loved the way he looked at you and how it was totally different to the way he looked at anyone else. “I’m falling for you all over again, Y/N, and there’s nothing I can do to stop it. I don’t want it to stop either. No one makes me feel the way you do.”

Your heart skipped a beat as he said those words. Everything that had happened started to fade further into the past. You weren’t living that life anymore. You both had your careers on track, you were both heading in the same direction again and more importantly Taron was here again, still filling your stomach with butterflies and that’s not a feeling that’s easy to ignore.

“Taron.” The warmth was radiating from your cheeks as you looked down to your hands which were gently cupping your nearly empty glass.

“I mean it.” He added as he reached out and placed his hands around yours. “I promise I’ll never do anything like that ever again. I learnt my lesson the hard way and I’m the luckiest guy on earth to be sat here with you now, potentially getting a second chance.”

“Stop. Go get me another drink and give me a second to think, will you!” You laughed away all his cheesy lines and let your eyes follow his form as he walked back to the bar and leant against it. It was weird to be thinking it but there was definitely a part of you that was starting to forgive him. You were still watching him as he glanced back at you over his shoulder. He laughed a little and got embarrassed that you’d seen him looking.

“So what are you thinking?” He asked as he returned with your drinks. “I know I’ve been talking too much.”

“Did you ever worry that you wouldn’t be able to find the kind of connection that we had with anyone else? You said you knew it wasn’t the same with Amy but you stuck with her. Is that why?”

“I stuck with her because she helped to fill the gap you’d left. I fancied her, we had a laugh, we got on, but that was it. It didn’t even come close to how this feels. So yeah I did worry that nothing lived up to the bar you’d set. I’ve not asked before but, have you been with anyone since?”

“There was one guy but I didn’t keep him around for long.”

“That bad?” Taron laughed softly.

“Let’s just say I had some practice at faking it before we filmed that scene today!” You sniggered.

“Ouch! Makes me feel pretty smug though.”

“Oh there’s still room for improvement, Egerton!” You teased him and his smile widened.

“She’s flirting, there’s hope!” He pulled his hands together to pray sarcastically. “Does this mean my former, naïve, poor communicating, dick thinking-self has been forgiven?”

“Mmm, he’s not totally off the hook yet but he’s getting there.”

“I’ll take it!” Taron beamed.

“One step at a time. I’ll probably have more questions once I’ve slept on it, but for now we can just take it slow and keep things to ourselves.”

“Oh you have just made me so happy! Does this mean I can kiss you?” Taron started to lean across the table in anticipation.

“Yes, but not here.” You placed your finger to his lips.

“Drink up then.” He winked at you before downing the rest of his pint.

The walk back to the film set had you feeling like a lovesick teenager all over again. You held Taron’s hand and linked your fingers through with his. You kept sneaking glances at him and giggled for no apparent reason. You were waiting for him to kiss you and with each step the tension built up. Maybe this time he’d step across your path and steal a kiss from you. Maybe you should steal one first. As the security gates came into sight Taron let go of your hand and placed his arm around your shoulders instead. You cast a cheery goodnight to the security team and headed down to the trailers. It felt like the first night here all over again when Taron pulled you into his chest for a warm and tight hug.

“I really promise I’ll never hurt you like that again.” He kissed the top of your head.

“I believe you.”

“You’re the best.” He pulled back and slid his hand to the back of your neck as his lips finally met yours. What started off as a simple and caring kiss soon deepened as you opened your mouth and encouraged Taron to do the same. Your tongues moved slowly against each other as you finally had the chance to rediscover your past desires. With one last forceful kiss Taron pulled away. “Night, Y/N.”


	14. Chapter 14

Everything fell quiet as you climbed into bed and switched off the light, lying flat out on your back and staring up at the dark ceiling tiles. You started to question your decision, wondering if you’d let Taron off the hook too easily. Oliver would be losing it right now if he knew what was happening. ‘Never go back!’ is his motto if someone cheats on you. Doesn’t matter who, where, when or why if they’ve cheated, they’ve cheated and they’re no longer worth your time. After what happened you kind of adopted Oliver’s motto, he helped you get through the heartbreak and got you back on your feet. You cared so much for Oliver and the last thing you wanted was for him to be disappointed in you. The feelings you still had for Taron were only growing in strength though so you knew you were going to have to tell him what was happening sooner rather than later.

Y/N: Let me know when you’re free for a catch up. Xx

Oliver: Got no plans for this weekend, how about I bring Katherine down and we come stay with you for a night? Xx

Y/N: Perfect, I’ll get your names put down with security and see you on Saturday. My filming day is fairly quiet so we can watch Taron fluff his lines instead! Xx

Oliver: My favourite pastime! Has he been behaving himself around you now or do I still need to have words? XX

Y/N: We’re all good, I’ll fill you both in when you get here. Xx

You’d imagined the conversation would happen over the phone, but maybe doing it in person would be better. Oliver could see how things were between you and Taron for himself, he could ask Taron all the same questions you had and hear him out. It would get everything out the way and cleared up in one go and then things would be really settled. You wouldn’t have to worry anymore.

As you turned over in bed you got a drift of Taron’s scent flying up from the covers from earlier. You took in a deep breath and allowed the smell to comfort you as you reached out and ran your fingers across the sheet which was crumpled from where he’d been laying just a few hours before. You wished you were running them across his body instead. Knowing he was only a few metres away from you in his own bed was teasing and tempting your thoughts. It would be so easy to just go over there and wrap your arms around him. Feel his warmth and snuggle in against his side. Suddenly you knew how he’d been feeling for the past few weeks; wanting you but forcing himself to resist you. That didn’t have to be the case anymore though.

You left your shoes behind and jumped across the cold path between your trailers, the bright security light coming on and illuminating your bare feet. Once inside Taron’s trailer you closed the door behind you quietly and crept into Taron’s room, feeling out for the wall in the dark and making sure you didn’t trip over anything on your way. You hit the end of the bed, forgetting that his room was a mirror image to yours, and fell forwards, placing your hands out and straight onto Taron’s feet.

“Oh my god!” Taron shouted as he jumped up and flinched away from your touch, immediately turning on the light to reveal you cowering at the end of his bed. “Shit! It’s you… Oh man, you terrified me. What are you doing!?” He placed his hand across his chest as he started to laugh.

“Sorry! I was just going to sneak into your bed and give you a cuddle.” You climbed up from the bottom of his bed and sat down in the middle.

“Well that would have been a much nicer surprise, come here.” He threw the covers down and opened his arm out, inviting you in next to his side.

“I bet you’ve been wanting to do this for weeks.”

“This and so much more, you’ve no idea.” His hand slid up your thigh and rested gently over your pyjamas, his fingers tapping teasingly against you.

“I’ve some idea… my bed still smells of you from earlier.”

“Mmm, so that’s why you couldn’t resist me. Got yourself all excited again, eh?” He squeezed you in against his side as his lips found your neck and kissed away at your skin, his fingers pressing harder against you as he started to rub you up.

“I did just come to spoon, but…” Taron pulled back to wait for you to continue. “Someone’s clearly more awake than I was expecting…” You reached out and pulled his face to yours, kissing him teasingly, biting his bottom lip and allowing his hands freedom over your body. He pulled you round and you sat over him, feeling his firm erection through his boxers.

“Thought we were taking it slow?” He asked as he slid his hands under your top and guided it up your body, stopping to feel your breasts before lifting it over your head.

“I can do slow.” You pressed your hips down and circled them slowly against Taron, leaning forwards so your chest rubbed up against his. He moved his hand to the back of your neck as he kissed you, matching the slow pace of your hips with his tongue. You moaned back to him as you lifted yourself and slid your pyjamas down your thighs. His hand reached out to touch you properly, his fingers parting you and playing with you as you continued to kiss him in between your moans of pleasure.

“That feel good?” he asked against your lips as he hooked two fingers inside you and dragged them back out again, leaving your mouth open and eyes tightly closed.

“Again.” You panted, pushing yourself down against him harder. “Yes, Taron.” He applied more pressure with his fingertips and you dropped your head to his shoulder kissing the soft skin of his neck. “Why did you never do this to me before?” He hit the perfect spot over and over, scissoring his fingers alternately against you. The pleasure built and built and as much as you wanted more of him inside you, you couldn’t bring yourself to let this stop now.

“There’s so many more things I want to do to you. You’re such a hot mess.” Taron whispered against your ear as he upped the pace and fingered you faster and harder now. You held on to the frame of the bed behind Taron’s head as you started to lose it, tensing up around his fingers. He slowed down and reached his thumb up to your clit to finish you off, the slightest touch sending a spasm through your thighs. Your moans calmed and your breathing returned to normal as Taron removed his hand and allowed you to sit back down over him. He held his glistening fingers up between your faces and smirked at you. He was bound to have some smug comment on the tip of his tongue so you silenced him by moving in and licking his fingers instead, deliberately watching for his reaction.

“Fucking hell.” Fell slowly from Taron’s lips as his mouth dropped open. You moved up and took both fingers between your lips, working your way down to the base and back up again as you tasted your own cum. “Looks like we’ve both got some new tricks up our sleeves.”

“Want some more of that, do you?” You asked him suggestively as you pulled your pyjamas back up and lowered yourself down his body, planting soft kisses against his abs and tracing your fingertips down the lines from his hips to his waistband.

“Fuck yes!” He replied eagerly as he shuffled below you to free his length. You moved his hand away from himself and replaced it with yours, stroking him up and down slowly as you continued to watch him watching you. “God this isn’t even a dream.” He spoke to himself as he shook his head in disbelief.

“Dreams don’t feel quite this good, do they?” You licked up the underside of his length and flicked your tongue across his tip before engulfing him and lowering yourself down half way. He moaned back and lifted his fist to his mouth to try and muffle his sounds. As you released him you started to blow the cool air around him before wrapping your tongue over his head and going down on him further. You found a good rhythm and worked your lips and tongue against him smoothly, switching up your angles and keeping him guessing. As you looked back up to him his hand was gripping the bedframe behind him, his eyes closed, mouth open, groans slow and steady.

“Don’t stop.” He panted as you pulled back to lick across his tip again. Your hands slid down his length one after the other before you lowered yourself as deep as you could go, your throat tightening around him. “Oh fuck!” He cried out as you pulled up and then went back down again, your tongue and lips tight against his shaft. Slow deep pulses against him over and over started him off and as you began to taste him you pulled back to work against his head some more. “Open up.” He instructed as he wrapped his hand around his length and aimed it down towards you. You sucked against his tip as you pulled back and opened your mouth leaving your tongue out and waiting for him. He bit down on his bottom lip as his focus shifted, his eyes locked onto your mouth as he stroked himself and released into you, filling the room with heavy open mouthed breaths. You closed your mouth and swallowed him down before licking across his tip a final time to clean up the last drip.

“Just taking it slow.” You commented cheekily as you moved back up to the top of the bed and nestled against Taron’s side, receiving a kiss to the top of your head as he wrapped his arm around you and sighed contentedly.

“We never could pace ourselves. Do you remember how frantic our first time was?”

“That was such a mess!” You turned further into Taron and rested your hand against his chest as he pulled the covers back up and over you both.

“At least it was over quickly. Less time for me to put you off.”

“I don’t think anything would have put me off you at that point… unless you had some seriously weird kink that you’d not told me about.” You laughed gently.

“What if I’ve discovered one since?”

“Have you!?” You pulled back from his chest so you could look at his face.

“No,” he smiled. “but look at you getting all excited at the thought.” You felt yourself blushing as you sulked at his teasing and buried your head back down against his chest.

“It’s just because we already know each other inside out…”

“What are you saying? You want to try some different stuff out?”

“Maybe. I just don’t want to fall straight back into where we were, y’know.”

“I get you. No relationship stuff, just the fun of dating again for now.”

“Exactly, just sneak around and have some fun like this… I’ll run back to my trailer tomorrow morning and Freya will be none the wiser!”

“Mischievous. I like it… In fairness no one else knows about us being together before, so it would look very dodgy if we were suddenly all over each other having just shot a sex scene!” Taron laughed at the thought as his fingers ran through the back of your hair and relaxed you down towards sleep.

“I’m sure there’s plenty of rumours going round after how that shoot ended!”

“We’ll just deny everything and enjoy keeping this as our little secret.” Taron shifted down the bed so he was at your eye level and took your lips against his. It was a long tender goodnight kiss, showing you that to him this was still way more than a bit of fun.


	15. Chapter 15

Trying to pull yourself away from Taron early the next morning was a challenge. For starters he was incredibly warm and comfy but throughout the night you’d become more entwined with each other, your legs wrapping over his and his arms hugging you tightly into his chest. You started to move yourself gently away from him, lifting his arm from your body and rolling away to the side but he woke up before you were free.

“Nooo, don’t go.” He mumbled softly as he reached back out for you and rolled himself over so he was lying next to you again.

“I have to, Freya will be here in 10 minutes.” You kissed him good morning before sliding out from under the covers and pulling your top back on.

“She can wait, I want to kiss you more.” Taron reached his hand out for you.

“You’ll have plenty of time to kiss me later. I promised Freya she wouldn’t find me in anyone else’s trailer, so I have to go. I’ll see you on set in a bit.” You blew him a kiss as you left his bedroom and snuck back across to your own trailer. You’d just got settled down with the TV on when Freya opened your door and cast you her usual cheery warm hello.

“So come on then, how did yesterday go? I want all the details!” You chuckled to yourself as you made your way over to the chair so she could get started. “Look at the state of you, you’ve still got yesterday’s makeup on! Come here!” She attacked you with a face wipe, helpfully giving you some time to work out just how truthful to be.

“It was exhausting, such a long day. I just crashed last night.”

“Aw, bless. Everyone always says that. So what about Taron, did he look after you with all those cameramen around?”

“Yeah, he was sweet.” You couldn’t hide your smile but it was that or say something you’d regret.

“Good kisser?” Freya started to push.

“Mmm.” You nodded slowly. “We got the job done.”

“God, you’re so tight lipped.” She sighed in frustration.

Having changed the subject away from yesterday’s filming you could finally relax and focus your attention towards todays shoot instead. It was more action packed fight scenes and the set would be full of extras and stunt teams. Your late night fun with Taron and this morning’s early start hadn’t left you feeling too fresh so you were determined to get things done in as few takes as possible.

“Anyone for coffee?” Taron announced his presence as he made his way inside and handed out the drinks. You caught Freya giving you a knowing look at his return to your little morning routine now the sex scene was out the way. She raised her eyebrows further as Taron kissed the top of your head when he handed over your coffee.

“Long time, no see.” Freya teased him.

“I know, I’ve missed our morning chats. How are things?” He pulled up a chair next to you and looked closely at your face, taking in the fake bruises and cuts that Freya had done an excellent job of creating. “This looks insane!”

“Aww, thanks T. We’re all good. You better now you’ve got yesterday’s scene done and dusted? Don’t worry, you’re definitely not the first man to self-indulge before something like that and you won’t be the last!”

“What?” Taron frowned.

“Freya!” You almost choked on your coffee in disbelief that she’d actually gone there.

“What! I said I’d ask him about it when he returned… so now I am!”

“I’m lost… self-indulge?” Taron questioned as he looked back and forth between the two of you.

“She thought you’d stopped the coffee delivery because you were too busy wanking.” You clarified, casting Taron a knowing look of lust at the thought.

“Oh, right…” He shuffled in his seat and crossed one leg over the other. “Well that’s definitely a theory! I mean, if I was it had no effect on the actual day… I don’t think much would have stopped that outcome, look at you, you’re bloody gorgeous!” He winked at you deliberately and as harmless as it would seem to an onlooker, knowing there was so much more to it gave you a huge rush of excitement.

“You’re being very flirty this morning, Taron.” Freya giggled as she pinned the last piece of your hair up and gave it a quick blast of hairspray.

“Just can’t help myself when I’m surrounded by beautiful women.” He picked up her bag and helped her out of your trailer, giving her his sweetest smile to keep her buttered up and off the true scent.

“Nicely handled.” You moved in against Taron and started to play with his deliberately messed up hair. “You look hot like this, all scruffy and dishevelled… I’m going to enjoy chasing your arse around set today.”

“Oh really?” He leant in and kissed you quickly but pulled away when you tried to kiss him back. “You’d better run fast if you want to catch me because there’ll be more where that came from…” 

***

The far side of the film set had been built up to create a makeshift city scene full of high tower blocks, narrow alley ways lined with boxes and bins, parked cars and taxi’s and it was currently bustling with plenty of extras. Ever since you’d read the script it was this scene that you were looking forward to filming most. You’d be running around street corners dodging your way through the crowds, jumping over props and climbing fences, everything looking slick and timed to perfection. Eventually you’d catch up to Taron and get to throw some punches as you fought with him and brought him down to the ground. The whole film was action based. Both of you getting in each other’s way as you tried to take down the same end target. Your annoyances would build and the tension would build as you spent more time trying to take each other out. Plans to seduce each other were formed, targeting your weaknesses, and that’s where the steamy sex scene fits in. Hate turns to love, love to cooperation and together the perfect unstoppable team forms.

It took a while to get everyone prepped and in place for the first take. You were waiting with Taron ready to run out in front of the camera as it picked you up and followed you through the street. He was standing close beside you, his arm resting around your shoulders in his usual fashion. It was something he did to quite a few people so it didn’t look out of place but you found yourself looking around to see if anyone else was paying attention. After yesterday and last night it felt like everything between you was really obvious. You expected people to be looking and commenting but they weren’t. It was way too busy on set for anyone to notice the small things so you thought you’d use it to your advantage, slipping your hand into the back pocket of Taron’s black jeans.

“Well hello there.” Taron commented quietly as he continued to look out across the busy set. “This is nice.”

“How far do you think we can go?” You asked him suggestively but a crew member overheard you as he walked passed.

“It stops just after that red car up there, but we’ll need you both to turn off to your right after the coffee shop for this shot.” He clarified and you struggled to keep a straight face as Taron thanked him. You turned round to face the other way and leant gently against the side of Taron’s back.

“That put you off?” he asked.

“Not a chance, I’m coming for you.” You squeezed his bum quickly before moving into place and watching him get the first action cue. You followed on a few seconds later running up the street, squeezing between the extras and successfully hurdling the suitcase being wheeled behind a man before checking into the side of another guy and flying off balance. You saved yourself and disappeared off into the street to the right as the director yelled ‘Cut!’. Taron was leaning up against the wall waiting for you, a cheeky smirk sitting at the corner of his mouth.

“Got to be quicker than that if you want me.” He teased as he walked back out onto the main street. You jogged over to him and caught him up as you walked back down to your starting points, your fingers brushing against each other as you refrained from holding hands.

The scene played out again but this time one of the extras got in the way of the camera as they forgot their mark and stepped out too soon. You joined Taron round the corner of the street and moved quickly into him this time, stealing a kiss before he could deny you again. His hands wrapped around your waist as he moved away from the wall whilst kissing you back. You knew you didn’t have long so you pulled away and grabbed him by the hand to drag him back out onto the main road.

“We can’t get carried away.” You whispered.

“I wish we were filming yesterday’s stuff all over again today. We’d do it so much better now.”

“I know. The quicker we get this done the more time we’ll have later though.” You left Taron with that thought as he set off ahead of you again for the third time this morning. As you followed on and started your path everything seemed to be a tiny bit out of place, people weren’t where they should be and your feet seemed to be struggling to keep up now they had to work their way into new positions. You saw the guy with the suitcase approaching and you instantly knew he was behind on time, right in the way and leaving you nowhere else to go. With your arms up in front of your face you checked straight into him, sending him to the ground and causing the suitcase handle to trip your feet. The gasps of the onlookers filled the air as a scream of fear left your mouth, the concrete path rushing towards your face in slow-motion as you fell through the air.


	16. Chapter 16

The pain was cold and dull at first before everything started to sting. You rolled onto your back with the continuing momentum, coming to a stop and finally opening your eyes to look up at the clear blue sky. Your peripheral vision was full of faces looking down at you but you couldn’t focus on any of them as you lay there in shock and pain.

“Y/N!” Taron’s voice cut through everything. “Y/N, shit! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” There was movement above your head and then Taron’s face came into view as he immediately crouched down beside you and took hold of your wrists. “Ok back off, give her some space!” He ordered the extras before focusing back to your eyes, his face a picture of total worry.

“I’m alright.” You spoke back as you felt the tears escape your eyes, the shock and adrenaline flooding your body. “My hands sting.” You felt the warmth of Taron’s hands against your own as he brushed the dirt away from you grazed palms.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. They’re just grazed. Does anywhere else hurt?” He supported your back as you sat up and got your bearings, bringing your knees up off the floor to see how they felt.

“I think I’m ok, just a bit bruised probably. I should have slowed down, I knew it didn’t feel right.”

“No, this isn’t your fault. People are given marks and timings for a reason and if they miss them things like this will happen. They have to pay attention or it’s just not safe.” Taron deliberately raised his voice to make sure everyone around you got the message and he glared at the man who picked the suitcase off the floor and disappeared back into the crowd. 

“Taron, don’t. It’s ok, just help me up will you.” You pushed your weight forwards to your feet as Taron lifted you up of the floor. The first step back down towards the bottom of the set was a shaky one and you hissed through gritted teeth as a pain shot through your ankle.

“Woah, woah, don’t.” Taron stopped you and quickly bent down, scooping your legs off the floor and carrying you in his arms. “You need to get properly checked over.” You’d have usually protested at all the fuss being made and tried to walk it off but having Taron there was a huge comfort. His arms felt safe and you knew that whatever happened he’d be there to look after you. As he placed you down in a chair the first aider appeared at your side with an icepack. Taron pulled up another chair for you to rest your foot on and then crouched down by your side, listening closely to your answers as the first aider went through all the checks.

“What’s the verdict?” The director asked as he finally showed a bit of interest in how his lead actress was doing.

“She’ll need a couple of hours off the ankle for now, no heavy impact for 48 hours but good to go after that.” The first aider replied before handing you some pain killers.

“We don’t have 48 hours. The extras are only here for today.” The director sighed as he paced back and forth.

“It’s ok, just give me half an hour for the pain killers to kick in and I’ll be fine.” You were determined to finish this scene and not let everyone down but the look on Taron’s face was saying otherwise.

“That’s what I like to hear! Right, Taron we can work on your individual shots so head back up please.” The director instructed him.

“No, I’m not happy with this.” He folded his arms across his chest as he stood up from your side. “You heard what he said, 48 hours! She could barely put any weight through it, there’s no way you should be letting her continue with this!”

“Taron the decision isn’t yours to be making. If Y/N says she’s ok to continue then we carry on. Now get back up there, please.”

“Y/N!” Taron looked back to you, his eyes pleading you to say you were in too much pain.

“I’ll be fine.” You reassured him quietly, trying not to make a bigger deal out of this.

“Can we not get a stunt double in?” He turned back to the director again determined not to let this drop.

“Taron, I’m not going to ask you again.”

“Just for the chases? They need to be done at pace and it’s all shot from behind anyway. Y/N can rest up for the morning and then come back for the fight sequence this afternoon. Come on, you know it makes sense!” The frustration was clear in his voice but he’d actually managed to put forward a sensible suggestion too.

“Look, Taron… I’m glad to see you’re invested in the wellbeing of your co-star and after yesterday’s shoot… well let’s just say the odds on you two becoming the next Brangelina have been slashed!” He looked closely between the pair of you. “But I can’t have you calling the shots. This isn’t your decision to make and you shouldn’t even be involved in this conversation, so if you don’t mind?” The director gestured for Taron to head back out in front of the cameras and he reluctantly followed his orders this time, turning back and shaking his head at you.

“A stunt double might not be such a bad idea.” You commented reluctantly to the director who sat down next to you.

“No, I know. We’ll get it organised. I just didn’t want Mr. Ego over there getting too big for his boots…y’know he said from day one that if you dropped out for whatever reason he’d be going too, he’s got a proper soft spot for you!” The director completely lightened up and left you with a smug look as though he already knew exactly what was going on between you and Taron. Maybe keeping this quiet was going to be harder than you’d first imagined.

***

With your feet hanging over one end and your head squished up against the arm at the other end of the sofa you let your eyes start to close. Today had been exhausting and the later it got the worse you felt. You could hear Taron coming and going from your trailer, humming to himself as he clattered around in the small kitchen area and then disappeared off for another 5 minutes. You wanted to tell him to do one and leave you in peace but you knew he’d bring you food eventually.

“How are you doing? I have more pain killers if you need them.” He spoke softly as he sat down on the floor next to you.

“Yes please.” You replied as you opened your eyes and slowly sat up to take them.

“Our food won’t be long. I’ve managed to pull a few strings and get a takeaway allowed on site. It’s amazing what perks an injury can get you!”

“If only they came without the pain though.” You turned yourself round slowly and put your feet on the floor next to Taron.

“I know, you poor thing. I wish it was me instead.” Taron rested his head against the side of your thigh and you ran your fingers through his soft hair. “I felt so sick when I heard your cry and saw you lying there this morning. It was horrible, I was imagining the worst.”

“I’m a tough cookie, you don’t need to worry about me.”

“I know, but I still do. I can’t help it. You mean the world to me.” A knock at the door broke you away from your tender moment and Taron jumped up to receive the takeaway from the security guard. “I may have ordered too much…”

“No such thing, just means we get leftovers for tomorrow!” You walked gingerly round the corner to see a red table cloth and single tall candle dressing a small table that Taron had clearly stolen from the props department. “What the-” You started to laugh but your hand quickly held your ribs as the pain took over “Ow!”

“Hey, hey, sit down. You’re not lifting a finger tonight.” Taron pulled the chair out for you before unpacking the Chinese takeaway and spreading the selection of dishes across the table. “I was planning on surprising you, had a table booked at a local restaurant for our second first date but I’ve postponed it until the weekend now. I know this isn’t the same, but I thought it might put a smile back on your face.”

“You always were full of surprises.” You smiled back to him as you rested your chin on your knuckles. “We may have to move the date back again though. Oliver and Katherine are coming down to stay this weekend. Thought I’d better fill them in on this little development…”

“Ah ok, so you’ve not told them anything?”

“No, I know what they’re going to say though so be prepared.” You rolled your eyes.

“Oliver didn’t hold back last time I spoke to him. I can’t imagine his opinion of me has changed much since then either.” You shook your head in agreement as Taron started to look more worried.

“Just let me talk to them first. Act like nothing is going on and then I’ll text you when it’s safe…or if I need back up.” You shot Taron your own worried look and his face softened.

“I’ll tell them everything I’ve told you if you think it’ll help.” He placed his hand over the top of yours.

“We’ll see… hopefully just seeing us together again will work, if they see how happy you make me then they can’t really complain!”

“And if they can’t see it we’ll just have to make them hear it instead.” He winked. “I take it you’re giving them your bed for the night?”

“Yeah, I’ve said I’ll take the sofa.”

“Not a chance, especially not after today! You’ll be in my bed whether they like it or not.” You smiled as you finally tucked into the takeaway, totally loving how protective Taron had been over you today.

As the evening drew to a close you found yourself yawning more and more throughout the film Taron had put on. It didn’t take long for him to pause it and suggest you got an early night instead. He carried you through to your bedroom despite you insisting you were ok to walk. You didn’t have the energy to fight him this time though. As you started to undress yourself slowly, limbs aching from your fall, Taron started to help you again. His eyes were taking in the purple bruises down the side of your arm as he sat down next to you on the bed. 

“Look at the state of you.” He sighed before placing gentle kisses to the bruises on your shoulder and elbow.

“You might be here a while if you’re going to kiss every bruise.” You commented softly as you stood up and slid your trousers down off your hips, letting them fall to the floor to reveal the matching purple bruises scattered all the way down your right hand side.

“Bloody hell.” Taron spoke under his breath as his eyes worked their way over your body, planning his route as he dropped to his knees and kissed your hip, the side of your bum and thigh, the graze on your knee, edge of your shin and finally your ankle. “Come here.” He stood up and pulled you in for one of his best, long hugs.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” You asked.

“Of course I will.” He kissed the top of your head before pulling back the covers and undressing himself down to his boxers. He was slow to move in against your back, his arm resting lightly over your waist at first in fear of causing you further pain. You tugged his hand down further so he was holding you tighter and then sighed contentedly.

“Everything’s better when you’re here.”


	17. Chapter 17

The scheduled Saturday morning lie in had been cut short when a runner knocked on your door and dragged you out of bed, away from Taron’s side. A last minute meeting about the dates for the press tour had been called and your publicist was away for the weekend meaning you had to step in instead.

“I bet you anything this is your fault.” You moaned to Taron as he lay in your bed with a smile on his face because he wasn’t having to get up yet.

“How can it be my fault, I’ve been here the whole time?”

“Your publicist will have found something else you’re needed for… just you wait!” You quickly threw on yesterday’s clothes as you rushed to get going.

“Then take it up with her, not me!” Taron joked as he threw you his hoodie from the floor. “Don’t be gone too long though, knowing you’re going to this with no underwear on is turning me on.”

“The shower is that way and I suggest a cold one, Mr. … Oliver and Katherine will probably be here before I get back so do me a favour and take anything I’ll need over to yours, pyjamas and stuff, yeah?” You called out as you bundled your feet into your shoes.

“I’m on it! Now get going.” Taron called back as he considered staying in bed for another 5 minutes and nursing his semi into life. He soon decided against it when he realised he’d have free choice over what you’d be wearing in his bed that night. Nothing at all would be his preferred option but he didn’t think he’d get away with that so he headed over to your wardrobe and started to explore. The first drawer he opened was full of loungewear, mostly soft, fluffy and warm items, not the sort of thing he had in mind. Next he found your pyjama shorts and vest tops, his hands rummaging to the bottom when the shimmer of silk caught his eye. He pulled out your midnight blue lace trimmed silk slip and his eyes lit up with excitement as he held it up by the thin straps. He couldn’t resist bundling it up to his face and drawing in a deep breath of your scent, his cock starting to rise in anticipation. That was definitely winning so far but there were still more drawers to be opened and he lucked out when his third choice was full of your underwear. His fingers sifted through the different materials, hooking through your knickers and pulling out anything small or lacy. Having selected a black thong and matching black bra with hot pink detailing he decided his work for the morning was done. He made his way into the shower as he started to stroke himself up at the thought of you wearing either of his choices later on tonight.

***

Two fresh voices filled your trailer as Taron got out the shower. It made him panic as he was meant to be keeping out the way and acting like nothing was going on but there was no way he could avoid Oliver and Katherine now. He threw on his clothes and grabbed your underwear for later, holding it behind his back as he appeared from your bedroom.

“Taron?” Oliver questioned immediately as he froze in shock.

“Hi, long time no see…” Taron replied nervously. “Don’t mind me, I was just going.” He stepped out towards the door.

“Hello, don’t suppose you know where Y/N is? We thought it was her in the shower, not you…” Katherine added as she stood on the opposite side of Taron to Oliver, making him feel surrounded.

“Erm, she had a meeting or something I think. I’m sure she won’t be long. My hot water is off so I was just borrowing her shower whilst she’s out.” Taron spoke quickly as he thought fast for an excuse.

“Borrowing her underwear too?” Oliver’s tone was sharp as he peered behind Taron’s back.

“Ha, yeah! I’ve got to run it down to Wardrobe for Y/N as she didn’t have time this morning. Promise you it’s not how it looks!” Taron laughed confidently hoping he’d got away with it as he ducked out of the door.

“What do you make of that then?” Katherine asked Oliver as she collected her mug of tea from the kitchen counter.

“Fucking weird. I don’t trust a word that comes out of his mouth. Why would they send him to get her underwear if it was needed in Wardrobe?” Oliver instantly questioned.

“Why would he take it, knowing full well we’re here, if it genuinely wasn’t needed though? Would be a bold move!”

“Bold was always his style. Got one of those faces that could get away with murder.”

“Is it just me or has he got even better looking?” Katherine giggled.

“Oh not you as well! I’m already worried for Y/N… I just hope she’s kept a clear head.”

“She’d have called us in a panic if she had any doubts. Have faith, Oliver.”

With the meeting out the way you could finally enjoy being reunited with your friends. They were excited to see you and pulled you in for a long group hug, but their interrogation was still brewing as they noticed you were wearing Taron’s hoodie.

“The clothes swapping continues…” Katherine pulled at the sleeve and you couldn’t manage to look her in the eye as you replied with a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, this morning was such a rush.”

“So Taron said…” Oliver added, trying to coax more information from you.

“Oh you’ve seen him already? That’s good.” You quickly disappeared into your bedroom so you could get changed into your character costume for the day and avoid any more questioning about Taron. You knew you’d have to tell them at some point but you just couldn’t face it yet.

Freya got you ready for the day’s shoot and you then took Oliver and Katherine on a quick tour of the set before settling down to watch the scene unfold. A wide smile never left your face as you laughed and joked with your friends, basking in the disbelief that this was actually your job now. It was something you’d dreamt of long before you’d started drama school and it felt amazing to have actually achieved it. You were thankful that Oliver and Katherine had talked you into sticking with the role despite your initial fear and worries regarding Taron. Looking back it was mad to think how much you hated him when this all started. Things literally couldn’t be more different now and you couldn’t imagine going back to a life without Taron being part of it too.

“I’ll see you back there in 10 minutes, we just need to go over the press tour dates.” You waved Oliver and Katherine off set and lingered behind with Taron as you waited for the rest of the crew to clear out for the day. His fingers played gently with yours as you gazed into his eyes and let the tension grow stronger.

“Have you told them yet?” Taron asked quietly as the last few crew members left through the door.

“No, I know what’s going to happen and I can’t face the drama.”

“You can’t avoid it forever… just like I can’t resist you for much longer.” You bit down on your lip as you continued to stare into Taron’s eyes. It didn’t take long for your lips to meet in a slow kiss, but the desire was quick to take charge and heat things up to something messier. You moved your tongue against Taron’s as you pressed your body harder to his and he moaned softly as his hand grabbed at your bum. Everything was firing up as you kissed him more passionately, your hand running down from his neck to his chest and back up again. Taron was the first to break the kiss off, his head turning to the side as he looked for somewhere to move things to.

“Time for a quick one?” He asked before taking your hand and pulling you over to the car that had been used on set today. You pulled the door open and climbed into the back seats, receiving a hard slap to your bum from Taron’s palm as he followed you in and held himself over you with a filthy glint in his eye.

“What if someone comes back?” You giggled up at him.

“We ask if they want to join the fun.” He replied before lowering his lips to yours in another messy open mouthed kiss. He ground his hips down into you and you felt his erection rubbing against your thigh. Having to avoid each other during the day only made your evening’s together more desperate and exciting.

“I’m serious, this is risky!” You pushed your hands into his chest to stop him for a moment as you started to get nervous.

“Come on, it’s exciting. I’ve not been able to kiss you all day and you’ve no idea how much I’m craving you.” His lips fell to your neck instead and you started to throb for him as his words helped to turn you on. 

“God, I want you too, so badly.” You moaned as you slid your hand down over the crotch of his jeans and gripped his length. “We don’t have long though.” Taron pulled his jeans open quickly as you slid your own down off your hips and wriggled beneath him to spread your legs open as far as you could. His tip nudged against you gently as he lined himself up and then you both froze as the distant voices became clearer and louder.

“Shit!” Taron whispered as he bundled himself back into his jeans and climbed off you, blocking the window of the car with his back as you hurried to pull your jeans back up. His eyes darted to the floor and you slid down to the foot well to hide as the volume of the footsteps increased. Taron lay over you and you had to bite your lip as you tried not to giggle, waiting it out as you heard the men discussing the latest football transfers.

“Ah here it is.” One of them said to the other before the footsteps picked up and the voices grew more distant again. Taron sunk his teeth into your neck and let his lips linger as he moaned against your skin. You were dying for him to get back to business but he peeled himself off you and climbed back out the car.

“Go and tell Oliver and Katherine what’s going on and then we can finish what we just started…” He reached out for your hand and helped you up from the floor of the car, letting you kiss him one last time before he pulled himself away and turned for the door.

“You know where I’ll be.”


	18. Chapter 18

Unsurprisingly your DVD collection had been raided and you entered your trailer to find Oliver and Katherine deep beneath your duvet and only 5 minutes into the first Harry Potter film. You dragged a chair over and sat down beside them wondering if it would be better to wait until the end of the film or interrupt it now so you could get it over and done with and get back to Taron sooner.

“You alright, missy?” Katherine asked as she spotted the dilemma on your face.

“She’s just sad because we’ve stolen her bed for the night and now we’re taking up her sofa too!” Oliver joked but it gave you the perfect way in to broach the Taron subject.

“Nah, you’re good. I’ve got a space reserved in Taron’s bed so you don’t need to worry about me.”

“You sure about that?” Oliver sat up defensively. “I don’t trust him to keep his hands to himself, we saw how much he was still flirting with you on set today.”

“He was meant to be flirting with me today, it’s in the script.” You rolled your eyes. “But we’re also really good off-set too. We’ve talked everything over and… we’re close again.”

“Close? Close but just friends, I hope!” Katherine cast Oliver a look of worry and then they both looked to you expectantly as they waited for an answer. You couldn’t bring yourself to say it out loud, to tell them that you were sort of back together? Dating? Fucking him? Whatever label you gave it, it didn’t make it sound any better. Your silence was enough though. Oliver threw the duvet away from his body and stood up in disbelief.

“Y/N! Tell me you’ve not…”

“It’s not… I knew you weren’t going to like this!” You stood up too, ready to give as good as you were going to get.

“You’ve slept with him!?” Oliver raised his voice straight away.

“Yes!” You replied just as forcefully.

“Once?… If it’s just once you can still walk away and pass it off as a moment of weakness. I can’t believe this Y/N… why the hell did you go back there!?” he started to pace up and down in front of the TV.

“Because I wanted to, Oliver. It’s not me being weak and I don’t plan on stopping things any time soon either.”

“He’s got back in your head. The total bellend! I can’t believe this…”

“He’s not tricked me into this, or forced me either. In fact he was the one who kept distancing himself so don’t go calling him a bellend!” You defended Taron.

“Why, Y/N? After everything he did, and how much he hurt you, how can you trust him again?” Katherine jumped in and her calm tone softened the atmosphere slightly.

“Like I said, we talked everything through. He’s apologised and explained and I believed him when he said he regrets it all and wishes it had never happened. He hates himself for what he did and after 5 years it’s hard to keep holding a grudge.”

“Yeah, and that’s all fine. But how on earth do you go from letting a grudge go to moving straight past the point of being friends? I’d understand if you were just mates again and you’d forgiven him, but this is… I don’t even know!” Oliver raised his hands to the back of his head.

“We honestly tried to be just friends. You know I pushed for that from day 1. I told him to back off and he did… We still click though, we still have that spark and it’s so hard to resist something when you know it works.”

“How can you possibly say the relationship you have works when you know he’s cheated on you? I’m sorry but I just don’t get it!”

“That’s because everything is always so black and white with you! I’m sorry that I’m not able to cut people out of my life like you can… but maybe that’s not such a bad thing, to believe in offering second chances.”

“Oh I’m all for second chances when the person deserves it, but Taron… he made his choice back then and he definitely doesn’t deserve you now.” Oliver shook his head.

“So what about me then? What do I deserve? Clearly not happiness or love!?”

“I never said that.” Oliver spat back quickly.

“Not in so many words…”

“Guys come on, this is going too far now.” Katherine gestured for you both to sit down again but neither of you moved. “Of course we want you to be happy, Y/N. That’s why we’re kicking up a fuss over Taron. He had his chance and he blew it. You were bloody miserable after what he did and right now you seem to have totally forgotten that. He’s not the one for you. We just want you to move on and find a guy who will treat you so much better.”

“You’re not listening to me though, I don’t want anyone else. I have feelings for Taron and they’re not going to change just because you tell me he’s not the one. I’m not asking you to fall for him too, I just want you let me have this second chance at happiness. Please don’t make this difficult.”

“How are we meant to stand by a decision we don’t believe in though?” Katherine replied.

“Yeah, what kind of friends would we be if we weren’t honest with you?” Oliver added.

“You’re the best friends in the world and I wouldn’t have you any other way, but I need you to support me not stand in my way and piss me off!” You sighed in anger as your friends were left silenced. “I can’t take any more of this, not tonight.” You shook your head and yanked the door open, making sure to slam it shut behind you just to make things really clear.

***

The glass window of Taron’s door felt cold against your back as you leant up against it and waited for him to appear. Another sigh of frustration left your body as you let your head drop forwards in defeat.

“Take it that didn’t go well?” Taron spoke softly as you spotted his bare feet appear from his bedroom and walk towards you. You couldn’t lift your head to look at him, too scared that you’d start to cry. “Don’t worry about it, they’ll come round eventually.” He placed a gentle kiss to the top of your head, his hands holding your shoulders and guiding you in against his warm chest.

“They just didn’t listen. They didn’t even give me a chance!”

“They will though, they just need time to get used to the idea.” Taron’s hand ran up and down your back as he comforted you and you felt yourself lean into him further. “It will all be ok. I promise.”

“Thank you.” You mumbled against his neck before kissing his soft skin lightly, your lips moving up to the sharp edge of his jaw as you kissed him again. “You’ve been amazing these past few days.” Your lips found his before he could reply and you kissed him lovingly, applying even more pressure with each second before breaking off and finally looking into his eyes.

“I’d do anything for you, y’know that.” Taron replied and your favourite little smile broke out across his face. You felt your heart melt with happiness at the feelings that flooded your body. He’d told you he was falling for you and there was no doubt in your mind that you were falling for him too. The words were on the tip of your tongue but you swallowed them down, deciding to wait for a better moment. 

“I know.” You replied simply as you failed to resist him once more and found your lips reaching out for his. “Where did you put my stuff? I take it you managed to get it out without the others noticing this morning?”

“It’s waiting for you on the end of my bed. Wasn’t the seamless transition I’d hoped for but I think they bought my excuse… said it was needed in Wardrobe! Hurry up and get changed though because I’ve been waiting for this all day and even the thought of it sets me off.” Taron’s hands fell to your bum and gipped hard as his earlier desperation started to return.

“Should I even bother putting pyjamas on? You’ll have them off me in less than 5 minutes!” You grabbed Taron’s hand and started to lead him towards his bedroom but he surprised you and resisted.

“Please? Come back out when you’re changed…” His mouth was left open as though there was more he wanted to say but you let his hand drop and he backed away. “Go!” He encouraged impatiently as his eyes ordered you through to his bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Waiting for you on the end of Taron’s bed were his two selections from your wardrobe. You laughed to yourself as you picked up your underwear and moved it across to the top of his chest of drawers. You should have known better than to give him free choice, but at least your slip actually fell into the nightwear category. It was nice to be able to have a reason to wear it again too. Having changed into it you stood in front of the full length mirror to admire how the lace sat across your breasts and then plunged down to the bottom of your ribs. You’d forgotten how good it looked on you and as you turned to the side you saw the low V cut of the back. You couldn’t wait to feel Taron’s hands resting there on your bare skin. You couldn’t wait for him to be all over you. With one final glance at your racy appearance you smoothed the material down over your hips and left the room to find Taron.

His eyes looked up and down your body slowly as you walked towards him, his mouth opening, tongue licking across and then teeth gently biting down on his lower lip as his eyes widened with lust.

“Fuuuck me.” He purred as he reached out for your hand and guided you forwards to sit down over his lap. His hands rested on your hips as his eyes stayed glued to your chest, searching through the lace for a glimpse of your nipples.

“As good as you’d imagined?” You asked him softly as you tilted his chin up with your finger to get his attention back to your face.

“So much better. You look so sexy. I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” As you leant down to kiss him he moved a hand up and beneath your hair to the back of your neck. His tongue pulsed against yours slowly, his lips matching the pace as you kissed passionately, your heads tilted to opposite sides. You moaned into him as his fingers stroked the back of your neck and sent a shiver of excitement straight down your spine. His hair messed up with ease as you ran your fingers through the side and round to the back of his head. The kiss split for a second and the sound of your giddy breaths filled the room. You tugged at Taron’s t-shirt and pulled it up to reveal his lower stomach.

“Take it off.” You demanded as his signature smirk appeared. You sat back and gave him space to pull it off from the back of his neck. His chest and torso was a familiar sight to your eyes now but still every bit as attractive as the first time you saw it. Taron watched you closely as you looked him up and down deliberately.

“We’re taking it slow tonight.” He announced, his hands dropping to your thighs and caressing up them teasingly. “I’ve waited so long for this.”

“For me to want you?” You asked as you brought your face in close against Taron’s.

“Mmm, say it again.” He closed his eyes as your foreheads touched.

“I want you, Taron… All of you.” You kissed him powerfully and he groaned into your mouth as his hips shifted below you. His hands hit the bare skin of your lower back as he pulled you in tighter against his body and you were suddenly desperate to tell him exactly how you felt. You craved him like you’d never craved anything before. He was right there beneath you, holding you, kissing you, loving you but still you wanted more. You needed more. You circled your hips down into him and let your slip ride higher up your thighs, the cool air caressing the underside of your bum. Taron’s hands only moved higher up your back though, away from where you wanted them to be. You pushed down on Taron’s shoulders as you moved higher up his body so the crotch of his jeans would rub against you. As it did your mouth fell open and your head moved back, a sigh leaving your lips as the kiss broke apart.

“Slower.” Taron giggled as he took hold of your waist and lifted you away from him, turning you over so you were laying down on the sofa with him now in charge.

“Touch me, please?” You begged up at him as you teased your fingers up his biceps, across his shoulders and to the back of his neck, pulling him down so you could kiss him again.

“Patience, you.” He replied as he left your lips and started his descent down your body. Your eyes closed as the anticipation built, his lips dragging down your neck, his teeth finding your nipples through the lace of your slip as his hands moved up the side of your hips to lift the silk material away from your drenched folds. Taron’s head moved lower, making sure he kissed the sensitive spot on your lower stomach that never failed to make your back arch up in delight. A heavenly moan left your lips as his hands took a firmer grip of your parted thighs. “Look at the state of you.” Taron teased before licking up and over you a single time. He left you waiting for an agonisingly long time before his tongue teased you again, harder and faster this time.

“Taron.” You moaned in between your heavy breaths, rewarding his actions as he continued his assault on your clit. The fire started to burn deep within you and as much as you wanted to feel that release you knew you wanted Taron inside you when it happened. You were so close to the edge already and so powerless to his touch. “Taron, stop.” You cried as you writhed against his grip. As he pulled his face away from you he stretched his arms back up your body and over your slip to feel your breasts.

“I was enjoying that.” He pouted at you from his position between your thighs.

“So was I… too much.” You giggled back as your throbbing started to subside slightly. One last lick against you had your back arching up off the sofa again as you gasped in surprise.

“Couldn’t resist.” Taron sniggered. “I love teasing you.”

“How’s this for teasing, then?” You asked seductively as you moved away from Taron and stood up from the sofa, turning to face him as you dragged the lace trim of your slip slowly up your body and over your head so you were completely naked.

“Oh. My. God. You are something else.” He shook his head before standing up and stepping in close to you so he could feel your breasts and erect nipples pressing against his skin. One hand held your neck firmly as the other palmed your bum, his lips crashing forwards into yours for a kiss so full of desperation you started to forget where you were. Taron was rock hard but still restrained by his jeans so you worked quickly to pull the button open and zip down, allowing your hands the space to slip inside and run around his hips to his arse. The focus of undressing him was torn from your mind when Taron ran his tongue full circle around the roof of your mouth and created a sensation you’d never felt before. It made you pause for a second before you fought back and did the same to him, but he knew it was coming so he grazed your tongue with his teeth. You didn’t like feeling predictable so you pulled back and gave Taron your best poker face. His smug smirk spread wide before he moved in to try and kiss you again but you sunk down to your knees and tugged his jeans down from his hips. The bulge in his white boxers was far from subtle and just asking to be touched. You took a firm grip and stroked along his length, moving him across to a central position as you looked back up to Taron’s face. He was waiting for you to free him completely and take him deep in your mouth like you had done the other night but you had other plans. You teased his waistband down and freed his head, your lips kissing it softly before engulfing it and swirling your tongue around him. As soon as he groaned you pulled back and let the elastic ping back into place. With your tongue thoroughly wet you dragged it up from the base of his shaft to his tip, warming and wetting the fabric of his boxers and forcing it to cling to his skin. The translucent effect left behind excited you as it revealed the clear outline of his erection.

“Mmm, look at you.” You hummed to yourself as you tried to memorise the site before your eyes.

“That shouldn’t feel so good.” Taron replied as he touched his damp boxers and stroked up and over his length a few times.

“I know what’ll feel even better.” You stood back up and grabbed hold of Taron’s hand to take him through to his bedroom. He pulled your back in against his chest as he walked right up behind you, his rock hard cock pressed firmly against your bum, his hands roaming up to caress your breasts. The throbbing returned as you giggled your way towards his bed, knowing full well neither of you would be holding back from here on in. You unwrapped Taron’s hands from your chest before reaching out to pull the cover down from the bed. A playful slap teased your arse as Taron moved away from you to get a condom from his bedside table. You lay on the side of his bed and reached out to stroke his length as he stepped out of his boxers and tore open the condom packet.

“How do you wanna do this?” He asked as he rolled the condom down and climbed over you.

“I don’t care, just get back here.” You reached up and kissed him desperately, dragging your teeth against his lower lip as your hands pulled his shoulders down so your bodies were touching again. With your legs spread wide you could only wait for Taron to take it from here. You looked up into his eyes, begging for him to get on with it as your hands lowered to his hips. “Come on, I need you.” You moaned desperately. He leant down to kiss you again as he pushed his way inside, his mouth stopping as his jaw dropped open in sheer pleasure. You stretched to take him, the initial pain dispersing instantly when he pulled back and thrust into you again. Pleasure tingled in pulses from your core with every one of Taron’s thrusts. You wanted to open your eyes and watch his face above you but your head fell to the side as the feeling took hold of your core.

“Oh god, yes.” Taron moaned heavily as he slammed into you with force. Every hit against you raised your temperature and you panted back to him, listening to his groans and the slapping of skin as he quickened things up. His hands moved higher up the bed to rest above your head as he found a better angle and you lifted your hips, wrapping your legs up and over his waist. Everything felt so intense as he pounded into you, moaned against your ear and still found time to kiss you each time his name left your lips. You never wanted it to stop, you were in actual heaven. The pleasure surged faster and further around your body, your skin sweating in delight from the heat of Taron working hard against you. Every so often you’d open your eyes at the same time as him and the spark of energy would intensify as he scrunched his nose up and reached even further into you. As he hit the perfect spot inside you couldn’t help but tighten your grip on his shoulder blades. He’d go back there again and again, slowing things down and keeping the pressure on, watching your face as your eyes closed tightly, mouth opened wide and heavenly moans danced passed his ear.

“Taron!” You cried in ecstasy. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Don’t stop. Oh fuck, yes, Taron!” You felt your thighs tense sharply as the inevitable happened and you came apart in a complete mess tensing suddenly and randomly around his dick.

“Fuuck!” Taron dragged through his moan as he fought against your tightness to hold on. You felt him waiting just an inch inside you so you lowered your legs down his body and pushed his hips back in towards you to continue your climax as he filled you again. It sent him flying into his own orgasm, his hips stuttering as he released, his head dropping to your shoulder. He rode you out for a bit longer as his high started to calm. The once desperate kisses between you turned more sensual as he pulled out and you lowered your legs from his body. As he turned off you and lay on his side you mirrored his movement, wrapping your leg over his and keeping his body as close to yours as possible.

“Wow.” You breathed more softly. “That was…” No words filled the gap in your mind, no words could do it justice.

“Making up for lost time?” Taron suggested as his fingers ran softly through your hair.

“Yeah, let’s go with that.” You replied as you kissed him tenderly.


	20. Chapter 20

The dizzying heights of last night still had you feeling blissfully content as you woke up the next morning. You smiled to yourself as your mind started to focus on the smaller details; the look on Taron’s face when you first walked out, the feel of his hands roaming freely over your body and the intensity of your climaxes. There was no doubting that last night topped any sex you’d ever experienced before.

You turned over in bed to find Taron had already got up and a wave of disappointment crashed through your happy state. There was no sign of life coming from his trailer so you thought he’d maybe gone on the coffee run and might bring back some breakfast if you were really lucky. You waited it out and checked through your social media accounts instead, tweeting out a teasing photo that you’d taken on set a couple of days ago. There was still no sign of Taron so you changed into yesterday’s clothes and made your way back to your own trailer.

“I don’t give a shit! I can’t forget what you did, Taron!” Oliver’s voice rang out loudly as you stepped down to the path between the trailers. Your heart started to pound as you instantly knew where Taron was and what he was trying to do. “You never saw the state Y/N was in, you weren’t the one who sat up with her until 3am trying to calm her sobbing, you weren’t the one who spent hours convincing her to eat a slice of toast, you have no fucking idea what you put her through!” As Oliver continued his attack on Taron you wanted to charge in there and tell him to stop, but there was something holding you back. You waited, frozen to the spot outside your door, and listened. 

“No, and I’m not claiming I do. But believe me when I say that I know it must have been hell. It was bad for me too and it was full of self-pity because I know I fucked up. But for Y/N… I kick myself every single day because of what I did.” Taron defended.

“So if you hate yourself so much for it why on earth are you back for round 2? Why would you put Y/N through this all over again!? If you really cared you’d do the right thing and walk away for good.” Oliver challenged Taron again and you shook your head in anger, your hand reaching out for the door handle.

“I love her.” Taron replied and made you freeze again, a smile breaking out across your face as you heard him say it. “I don’t think I ever stopped loving her, not really, and I know that I won’t ever do anything like that again. I learnt my lesson the hard way. I don’t need to tell you two how special she is because you’ve always known it. I’m not going to walk away from these feelings, I just can’t.” The trailer filled with the sound of slow clapping.

“And the Oscar goes to…” Oliver replied sarcastically and the tears that had formed in your eyes were quickly replaced with rage.

“She means the absolute world to me.” You heard Taron’s voice crack and you knew you couldn’t leave him in there on his own for a second longer. You pushed the door open and walked straight into the space between the two men, turning back to face Oliver.

“Oliver, stop. You’re out of order and you need to apologise, now!”

“Y/N!?” He took a step back from you.

“Look who’s being a bellend now… apologise!” You demanded again.

“Y/N, it’s fine. He’s just trying to protect you.” Taron placed his hand to your shoulder.

“He doesn’t have to be fucking rude though.” Your eyes never left Oliver’s as you waited to see what he was going to do.

“Look, I didn’t mean… I was just… I don’t think this is a good idea, that’s all.” Oliver sighed and you raised your eyebrows back. “Taron I’m sorry if I offended you but I can’t sit back and watch this crash happen all over again.”

“You’d better leave then.” You replied coldly. “I’m serious. If you can’t accept my choice to be with Taron then I don’t want you here.”

“No, come on.” Taron stepped around you and turned to face you, his hands instantly reaching out to hold your waist. “I’m not letting you do this. I don’t want you to pick between me and your friends. We can sort this out.”

“They’ve made their minds up though, and us breaking things off isn’t an option… especially not after last night.” You added more quietly.

“Then we agree to disagree.” Taron turned back to Oliver and Katherine. “We all want the same thing, for Y/N to be happy, and I know I’m going to do everything possible to make that happen. I get why you don’t like it and if I was in your position I’d be cautious too. But it was Y/N’s choice to hear me out and to forgive me. If she trusts me again then you need to sit back and trust her judgement. I’ll always be grateful to you both for looking after her and getting her back on her feet, and I promise you I’ll never put her back in that place again… I know it’s all just words right now but give me time and I’ll show you how much I mean it.” There was a long silence in the room as you waited to see what Oliver was going to do next.

“Taron’s right. Y/N knows him better than anyone else and if she trusts him then we have to trust her.” Katherine finally spoke up and looked across to Oliver. “It was only ever one mistake, a bloody big one, but he did treat her well before that. They were good together. I say we give them a second chance, right?”

“Doesn’t look like I have much choice, do I?” Oliver sighed in defeat. “I’m not gonna walk straight out of my best friend’s life… and at least if I’m here I can keep a close eye on Mr. Chiselled Jawline and make sure he keeps to his word.” Oliver ran his fingers down Taron’s stubbly jaw as he walked across and pulled you into a hug. You squeezed him back tightly and watched as Taron moved over to hug Katherine too.

“I’m sorry for stressing you all out.” You said as the hugs swapped over and you wrapped your arms around Katherine. “Thanks for supporting us though, it means so much to me and hopefully we can stop with the arguing now and just have a laugh today before you leave.”

“Oh we definitely will…” Taron teased as he returned to your side and rested his arm over your shoulders. “I had a chat with the director yesterday and slipped their RADA backgrounds into conversation. He’s agreed to give you both a couple of lines on set today!” You watched on as Oliver and Katherine’s faces lit up. 

“What!? No way!” Katherine spoke in shock.

“It’s nothing huge but you never know, someone might see something they like.” Taron smiled back.

“Thanks, Taron. You really didn’t have to do that for us… It’s decent of you.” Oliver’s tone had softened and you felt confident that you and Taron would be able to win him round in no time at all. You kissed Taron on the cheek to thank him, saving your words for when you next had a quieter moment together. The look of understanding he gave you back settled you completely. He could read you so easily and in situations like that those kind of moments were invaluable.


	21. Chapter 21

The last week of filming had come around all too quickly. The heavy fight scenes and stunts were out the way meaning you could finally focus more on the dialogue and connection between Taron’s character and yours. Freya had set you up for the day with a pretty but minimal makeup look and left your hair down.

“If only you’d been looking like this for the whole film, eh? Those cuts and bruises take so long to create each morning!” Freya chatted as she started to pack up her things.

“This is great, thank you! I’ve totally been making mental notes for when I have to go back to doing it myself… I’d only have to add a red lip and I’d be all set for a date or something!”

“Well it’s easy with a face like yours! Got any dates lined up yet? Someone must have made a move on you by now… I’m still amazed you’re single!”

“Ooh, are we discussing love lives?” Taron chipped in happily as he returned to your trailer with coffee and breakfast. You’d put in your order after literally kicking him out of your bed this morning before anyone else had arrived. It was becoming more and more difficult to separate and each time you thought long and hard about the consequences of telling people. There was no rule to say it wasn’t allowed, but you knew people would start to treat you differently because of it. The director had already commented about you becoming the next Brangelina and you weren’t sure if it was a label you wanted to take on just yet. Everything was very intense with you and Taron and you needed to give it time to settle outside of this environment. This wasn’t everyday life. It was more like an extended holiday romance.

“We are! Y/N is in need of a date.” Freya replied as she took her coffee from the tray Taron was carrying.

“Well that can easily be arranged.” Taron smiled at you cheekily.

“Oh! See, what did I tell you? Someone’s been waiting to make a move!” Freya giggled excitedly.

“I’ll pick you up at 7. Dress to impress.” He winked and you rolled your eyes back at him.

“Very funny!”

“No, I’m serious. I want to take you on a date.” Taron replied as he sat down. You could feel Freya trying to back herself away into a corner as a weird tension descended into the room.

“What about your girlfriend though?” You replied with a deliberate tone.

“Ah she’s ancient history.” Taron smirked knowingly. “Come on, what do you say?” You felt your heart pounding as you couldn’t see any other way out of this other than agreeing and you knew that would lead to so many questions from Freya the next morning.

“She’ll say yes!” Freya answered on your behalf making you instantly turn to glare at her. “I thought he was never going to ask! Everyone can see you’ll be perfect together so at least now I can claim a part in this success!!”

“You’re unbelievable!” You shook your head.

“And you can thank me later!” She smiled sweetly as she picked up her bags and left your trailer.

“As are you!” You switched your glare to Taron. “So much for keeping things quiet!”

“It’s only Freya, and it is the last week now! I just want to be able to take you out without having to pretend that we’re just friends… I want to be able to hold your hand so everyone can see that I’ve bagged myself the most beautiful girl.”

“Alright, alright! So dress to impress?” You blushed back to Taron.

“Yes. Leave the rest to me.” His smile was infectious and you were excited about the plans he clearly had in mind. The dates you’d been on in the past were always good fun and Taron never went for the typical dinner and drinks vibe.

As the day went on you kept trying to tease more details out of him. You’d steal his phone and demand a clue before you’d give it back. It took him a minute to think, his eyes looking away into the distance, and when he’d finally thought of something it only left you more confused.

“You never forget your first time.”

It only left you thinking about sex and the damp student house where you’d fumbled around in the dark together for the first time. The date would not be ending well if he was wanting more of that!

***

At 7pm on the dot there was a gentle knock on your trailer door. You called out for Taron to let himself in as you slipped your feet into your heels and grabbed your clutch from the end of your bed.

“Wow, hello handsome.” You greeted him as you stepped out of your bedroom and admired his choice of outfit. He had one hand in the pocket of his navy suit trousers, a crisp white shirt with the top two buttons teasingly undone and a well-fitted jacket squaring off his thick shoulders. A small smile danced across his lips at your words and he stepped forward, reaching out for your hand and placing a small kiss to the back of it.

“You look incredible…. Ready to go?” He linked his fingers with yours as he walked you off the film set, smiling proudly to the security team on the gates before opening the door of the taxi for you.

It was a short journey across to the nearest town where you pulled up outside a small independent restaurant. If you didn’t have Taron by your side in his Burberry suit you’d have felt seriously overdressed in your figure hugging off the shoulder red dress. It was one of the options you’d brought along to wear for the wrap party but as soon as Taron had said dress to impress you knew you had to wear it tonight. The restaurant had been divided up into small rooms which only contained a couple of tables each. The décor was modern but classic, low lighting and muted colour tones created an intimate atmosphere and dining out on a Monday night meant you didn’t have to share the place with too many other people.

“This is the place I had booked for last week.” Taron let go of your hand so he could pull out your chair.

“It’s very nice. We never really did dates like this back in the day, did we?” You sat down and started to look at the menu, doing your best to decipher the French terms and fancy ingredients that never usually graced your plate.

“God no, I used to feel so out of place in posh restaurants… kind of still do if I’m honest, but I think I can get away with it in this suit!” He laughed gently as the waiter came over to take your drinks order. Taron scanned down the wine list before selecting a bottle of red and then watched over your shoulder until the waiter was out of sight. “Absolutely no idea what I’ve just picked, but it wasn’t the cheapest on the list so…” He shrugged and made you laugh.

“We’re not made for fine dining!”

“Don’t worry, this isn’t going to be our only location for the evening. We’ll feel right at home later on.” He placed his hand over yours as he looked down his menu and you knew you trusted him. Not just with the date but absolutely everything. His past mistake was exactly that, in the past and long forgotten. 

“I’m very intrigued… I think your clue from earlier was possibly misleading too.”

“Only possibly? Just wait and see…” Taron laughed. It was nice to be out in public with him and not have to hide anything. The romantic touches and longing gazes that you’d been giving each other on set during takes were finally happening away from the cameras too and you never had to snap out of them either. You could lose yourself in his eyes and not have to worry about being caught. You could smile freely without anyone needing to ask what you’re so happy about. You could just be you and know that it was all Taron wanted. Everything else started to fade into the background. The posh restaurant, the fancy food and expensive wine, none of that mattered when it was Taron sat opposite you.

“Can I ask you something?” You were worried that this wasn’t the right moment but you also knew there never would be a good time to bring it up.

“Always.”

“What happens after this week? When we’re not filming and not living 5 metres away from each other…”

“What do you want to happen?” Taron answered you with his own question.

“I want us to stay here forever… I don’t want this to end.” You replied and he could only smile.

“So don’t think about it yet. Save the future for the future and enjoy right now.”

“But-” You paused as Taron shook his head.

“The other thing I learnt from when I lost you was to stop thinking to the future so much. That was what made me freak out and panic. You have no idea what’s around the corner and you can guarantee that whatever it is will fuck up any plans you make! Deal with things as and when they happen and the rest will sort itself out. We’ll figure out the next step when we get there, but that’s not tonight. Tonight is just me and you, enjoying life together.” You couldn’t help but lean across the table and kiss him slowly. The wisdom and maturity he’d developed in the last 5 years was stealing your heart quicker than his charm and talent had done first time around.


	22. Chapter 22

The second taxi of the night was a slightly longer journey than the first and it took you straight up back into the centre of London. With every landmark passed your heart beat quickened as you started to recognise the route you were on. As the taxi made a right turn off the main road you turned to look at Taron and broke the comfortable silence that had fallen peacefully during the drive.

“I know where we’re going.” You announced with excitement and he squeezed your hand in response, letting his grin take hold as the taxi pulled up at the side of the road.

“This is where it all began.” Taron beamed before opening the car door and helping you out. You took hold of Taron’s hand again as you looked up at the glass fronted building and took in the large block letters which were illuminated by the lights inside. RADA.

“It’s not changed a bit. It feels so weird to be back here… aren’t we a bit late for a show though?”

“No, there wasn’t one on tonight.” Taron replied.

“Oh, so we won’t be able to go in then.” You tried not to sound too disappointed but it had been a long journey just to stand outside your old drama school.

“I never said that, come on.” Taron lead you by the hand up to the entrance and held the door open for you. “I called them earlier and told them we wanted to drop by. Roger did me a favour and came back to open up especially for us.” He smiled warmly as he said hello to Roger, the caretaker, and shook his hand firmly.

“Everything’s good to go.” Roger tried to whisper to Taron before he looked back to you and winked in the least subtle way. You felt the butterflies dance to your stomach as your head leapt forwards and pictured Taron getting down on one knee right in the centre of the stage. You fought to shake the thought from your head but why else would Roger have winked that knowingly? He wouldn’t have opened up the entire building this late at night if there wasn’t a very good reason for it either.

The smile never left Taron’s face as he led you by the hand down the corridor towards the back of the building. It had the same smell, the same blue-grey carpet, the same pictures lining the walls of the famous actors who had previously studied there. Memories were flying back into your mind of the summer days when you’d raced office chairs down the corridors. Or the time when Oliver had challenged you to a walk-off and thrown a cartwheel into his catwalk routine. You’d lived some of the best days of your life in this place and coming back was such a rush of nostalgia.

The large rehearsal room at the back of the building was all lit up and waiting for you. Taron walked you out into the centre of the room before turning back to face you. He took hold of both your hands, exactly like he’d done during your favourite scene of the musical production all those years ago.

“You never forget your first time… This was the exact spot where I first kissed you.” He leant in and placed a simple kiss to your lips. Just as sweet and innocent as the first time around but this time he lingered.

“Y’know I was totally freaking out when the director added that into the scrip that afternoon. I didn’t want our first kiss to be forced and awkward…” You stepped in closer to Taron and let your hand rest against his chest.

“Is that how you remember it? It felt pretty perfect to me at the time.”

“I was scared that it would be, but it wasn’t. It was perfect.” You kissed him back more tenderly, moving your hand up to the side of his face.

“There were so many times when I had to hold back. Especially after some of our late night rehearsals. Once I’d kissed you properly I wanted every kiss to be like that again.”

“I could tell…” You smirked back at Taron and made him laugh. “So is tonight just a trip down memory lane… or?”

“Hopefully a romantic one.” He let go of your hand before walking over to the piano and picking up a bouquet of flowers. “There may be a few surprises along the way, but nothing too big. I think Roger may be expecting the biggest romantic gesture of them all, but he also thinks we’ve been together for the past 5 years so we can forgive him that assumption.” You breathed away your nerves as Taron confirmed a proposal wasn’t on the cards. It would have been a bold move from him but you knew you’d have said yes.

“Good to know… that wink did make me nervous for a moment!” You giggled as you received the flowers from Taron. “You’re spoiling me so much tonight, thank you.”

“You deserve it. You make me so happy and I just want to make you happy too. I know I’m being a soppy bastard tonight but I never said it enough in the past… I love you. I love you so fucking much.” You could still feel him smiling as you closed your eyes and moved in to kiss him, choosing to reply this way whilst your head struggled to fight for control against your euphoric heart. His tongue caressed against yours slowly as your lips moved forcefully together. Nothing rushed; the moment savoured and playing out in slow-motion. Taron knew not to expect you to say it back and there was no sign of disappointment in his eyes as you pulled away from the kiss.

“Come on.” He smiled widely as he grabbed your hand and practically ran back down the corridor. He leant his back against the door to the right stage wing and pushed it open, gesturing for you to go ahead. Tentative steps took you out onto the stage floor where a single spotlight was illuminating a circle in the centre. It was like a shot of adrenaline had been fired into your veins, making your posture lift and confidence grow. You took in the familiar darkness and gentle blue glow of the curved theatre seats that had greeted you so many times before. This really felt like home.

Taron’s footsteps echoed around the room as he approached behind you and you felt yourself gasp in surprise as his voice suddenly filled the air. It was powerful and strong but also incredibly soothing. He clung onto the last note of the first line of your favourite duet from the production with ease as he now stood next to you, just as he had done in every single performance. It had been so long since you’d last done this but everything came flooding back. You sang out the next line straight to the back of the room and felt Taron take hold of your hand. Your harmonies worked just as well as always and as you turned to face each other it was like you were 21 all over again. The intensity was still there, the fire and the passion. Taron’s hands rested perfectly on your waist, your arms placed over his shoulders as you slow danced your way through the song. Your voices started to soften as you sang to each other, your eyes locked together as though no one else was in the room. It had always been your private little moment together even with an audience, but tonight it really was all yours. As the song closed out you got to kiss beneath the fading lights. In the past you were forced to keep things short, rushed off stage so the set could be changed, but not tonight. Taron dipped you back into his arms and leant down to kiss you softly. You smiled your way back to your feet as Taron’s hand moved to the back of your neck, his lips taking yours in a passionate kiss. There was no way you were ever going to forget tonight.

Taron lifted the floor lights and returned from the wings with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

“Shall we?” He offered out his arm and took you down off the stage to sit in the middle of the theatre, popping the champagne cork and drinking the frothing bubbles straight from the top of the bottle before they spilt on his trousers. “Not quite so smooth.” He laughed at himself as he poured a glass for you.

“I’ve had so much fun tonight. Thank you for bringing me back here.”

“So have I. It’s brought back so many forgotten memories for me.” Taron’s gaze left yours as he took in the rest of the room.

“Like what?”

“I saw the notice boards where they’d pin up the cast lists and I remembered rushing across to the female list to see who my leading lady would be. I can still picture your name there and almost feel my stomach flip as it did on that day. I was so nervous to be opposite you.”

“So was I! It felt like everyone knew I fancied you and they were scrutinising everything I did, waiting for me to flirt horrendously and embarrass myself.” You admitted.

“Nothing more embarrassing than having to cover yourself with your script when your mind fell to the gutter every two minutes!” You clocked Taron lowering his hand into his lap, the same thoughts clearly filling his mind right now.

“Is that why you learnt your lines so fast?” You laughed.

“I didn’t have much choice!” Taron laughed with you before downing his glass of champagne. “I’m glad you’ve enjoyed this second first date. I didn’t know if bringing you back here would… if it would feel like…” He hesitated as he struggled to find the right words.

“It’s ok, I know what you’re trying to say. You didn’t need to recreate the past to reignite my feelings though. I know I’ve not said it yet but… I’m falling for you too. This you, not the old you… If we’re saving the future for the future then we can also leave the past in the past. I’m living for now and right now I only want you.” The smile that filled Taron’s face was the best sight you’d seen. The low light cast a deep shadow against his dimples as he looked to the floor and shifted around in his seat excitedly.

“I’m actually a bit speechless.” He finally looked back up to you. “Can we just get out of here? Like, now?” You grabbed hold of his hand and led him up the aisle out of the theatre, hailing down a passing taxi and asking the driver to step on it and get you back to the filming site as quick as possible.


	23. Chapter 23

The journey back had been agonisingly slow, your hands toying at teasing each other but somehow managing to resist. Taron’s jacket fell to the floor as soon as he had a foot inside your trailer. He backed you up against the wall, his lips falling to yours with haste, his hands rushing across the bare skin of your shoulders and down your arms until he reached your wrists. He moved your hands away from his waist and chest, his fingers rushing quickly down the buttons of his shirt so he could throw it to the floor and feel your warmth against his skin.

“Taron, easy.” You giggled before receiving another messy kiss. His energy was frantic, his hips already grinding into you as his hands continued to glide across the material of your dress working down your back to your bum.

“Where’s the zip?” He pulled back from you in frustration and you could only laugh again.

“Come on, you.” You let his lust-filled eyes back you into your bedroom as you took hold of his hand and raised it up in the air to reveal the zip down the side of your dress. “Do the honours.” His hand dropped from yours and slid the zip down through the curve of your waist allowing the top of your dress to fall away from your body. A quick wiggle of your hips left your red dress on the floor at the end of your bed and your naked body on full view for Taron.

“Fuck, do you ever wear any underwear?” Dripped from Taron’s lips as he slid his suit trousers down off his thighs and stripped down to match your fully naked state.

“Not unless I have to.” You teased before he pounced on you and had you falling back to the bed below. Short kisses started things off as your bodies moved together, legs wrapping, hands caressing and hips grinding. The eye contact you held was the best part of it all though. You could see every single second of pleasure that fired through Taron’s mind. His eyes widened as you grabbed hold of his arse, his mouth opening and giving you chance to take hold of his lip between your teeth. There was no denying how much he wanted you tonight but you needed to let him know the feelings were most definitely mutual. As you brought your hands back up to his chest you pushed him away gently and he turned over to his side, giving you the break you needed to raid the condom supply he’d snuck into your room. He stroked over your arse as you tore the packet open, his fingers delving down deeper into the wetness he’d created and making you pause for a second.

“I could do this all day long and never get bored.” He mused as he reached up for your clit. A light groan filled the room as your legs started to open wider to give his hand more room to play. You threw the condom back at him and stayed where you were, placing your hands down to the bed as you offered him doggy style. “Yes, Y/N!”

“Don’t hold back.” You encouraged him as he pushed his way into you and took a firm grasp of your hips. His girth was tight against you and the friction felt incredible as he rubbed straight up the inside of you and pulled out sharply. Your jaw dropped open as he thrust into you again and you found yourself swearing already.

“Alright?” he asked quickly as he pulled back, moving one hand slowly up your back to rest on your shoulder.

“Mmm go again.” You mumbled as you dropped your head to his hand and waited for him to slide back in. He went slower this time and you sighed deeply as everything tingled higher up your body. “Yes.” You moaned as Taron continued to thrust into you, slowly building up the pace and force. His hand dropped from your shoulder to your breast, cupping you and rubbing your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The two sensations combined and you closed your eyes as you allowed the pleasure to take hold. Taron powered into you over and over, his thick thighs hitting the back of your legs as he circled his hips and continued his rhythm. Every time he moaned you felt him reach further into you, clinging onto the deep sensation tighter with his hands too.

“Fuck. Y/N. Fuck.” He swore your name as he suddenly picked up the pace, moving himself towards his release. He thrashed into you and pounded your clit from inside, the fire burning in your core as you could hear and feel his desperation for you. There was nothing better than knowing how much he wanted you and only you.

“Taron.” You moaned in response as you arched your back further and let him drag tighter up against you.

“Shit. Shit. Shit” He jerked his hips into you as he shot his load quicker than he would have liked, riding out his last few thrusts with a slower pace and leaving you hanging. The weight left your arms as you collapsed down on the bed and Taron was all over you, his lips kissing your chest and stomach as his hand pushed your thighs apart. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t hold it tonight.” He mumbled against your skin as his finger circled slowly around your clit. “At least now I get to see your face, get to watch you come for me…” He moved up your body and gently kissed at your neck, pulling back each time to watch your face screw up with pleasure as your clit tingled in excitement. You writhed beneath him, your hips lifting and mouth opening as you struggled to hold on. High pitched moans escaped your mouth as Taron never let up and feeling him watching you intently was the last straw. You came apart and tensed in waves, your back slowly relaxing down against the mattress as the calmness washed over your body instead. A deep breath finalised your moment and as you opened your eyes to see Taron’s face above you, you couldn’t help but smile and blush.

***

The sound of your trailer door closing woke both you and Taron instantly, your eyes shooting open and bodies freezing to the spot.

“Shit!” Taron whispered as he turned away from your back and pulled the covers higher up over his chest.

“Morning Y/N! It’s only me.” Freya called out in her usual cheery fashion. You turned over to look across at Taron, your eyes wide with panic, but he had nothing to offer.

“Erm, just give me a couple of minutes!” You called back to Freya.

“Sure thing, looks like Taron left his jacket in here so I’ll just run it across to him whilst you get organised.” Taron’s hand grabbed your thigh beneath the covers as he sat up, his face matching the look of panic on yours.

“Oh no don’t worry, he can pick it up later on.” You called out again in an attempt to get Freya to stop.

“Is this his shirt too? Did your kiss at the end of the night get a bit heated!?” Freya’s pitch rose as she started to connect the dots. You sat up and rolled your eyes at Taron, accepting defeat that you wouldn’t be able to get this passed her. There was no way he’d be able to sneak out of your trailer either.

“You could say that…” Taron called out and you could picture the look of shock on Freya’s face all too easily.

“No!” The door to your room opened slowly and Freya’s face appeared, totally full of ecstatic shock. “Broken promises!” She pointed straight at you.

“I promised you wouldn’t find me in anyone else’s trailer, not that you wouldn’t find anyone else in mine!” You giggled back as you lifted Taron’s hand from your thigh and linked your fingers through with his, keeping the gesture hidden deep beneath the covers.

“Hmm, I guess can forgive you then. You on the other hand…” She turned her attention to Taron. “I had you down as a gentleman but you couldn’t even get passed the first date! Shocking behaviour!” Taron took his mock telling off from Freya, her smile giving away her true feelings about this all too easily.

“I know, I know. She’s just too irresistible.” He leant over and placed a kiss to your cheek, his face staying close to yours as he let out a low growl of desire. 

“Well I hate to break this up but we really don’t have long this morning, plus Claire will be wondering where you are T so get some clothes on and get going, please!” Freya closed the door again and started to set up her things, leaving Taron with the privacy to move over your body and sneak in another seductive kiss or two.

“Go!” You pushed against his chest despite wanting him to continue.

“Love you.” He mumbled against your lips before jumping off and pulling his boxers and trousers on in a hurry. You grabbed some clothes for yourself before venturing out to receive a thorough grilling from Freya. Hopefully if you gave her enough details she’d promise to keep quiet!


	24. Chapter 24

The last two days of the film shoot flew by and before you knew it everything had been wrapped up beneath the slowly fading summer light. Applause filled the air and people rushed off to get their cases packed before the cars arrived. The wrap party was being held in a grand hotel on the outskirts of London. You’d agreed to share a car there with a couple of the other girls from wardrobe, your relationship with Taron still somehow managing to stay hidden. All of that was about to change though, not that Taron knew it.

A casual wolf-whistle filled the air as you wheeled your case down the corridor towards your room for the night. You stopped and looked back over your shoulder, not surprised in the slightest to see Taron casually walking towards you.

“Where have you been all day?” He asked as he caught you up and took hold of your key card to see what room number you were in.

“On set shooting, obviously. We didn’t all get to finish yesterday!” You rolled your eyes back to him.

“Ha, unlucky.” He teased. “D’you think they’d upgrade our rooms if we asked nicely?”

“We could just tell them we’re happy to share and save them the extra cost.”

“Fuck that, they’ve already booked the whole place out. I was thinking more… bridal suite?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Like we’d get away with that!”

“I’m sure I can charm the woman on reception.” He winked as he turned to the room he’d been given and unlocked the door. You followed him inside and opened up your case to get your favourite little black dress and heels out. “Drink?” Taron offered as he crouched down to see what was in the minibar.

“You read my mind. Time to get this party started!” He threw you a tiny bottle of Vodka and sat down on the end of the bed with his own, laughing at the size of it against his hand.

“Shit, we’re getting so wasted tonight.” He mocked as you sat down next to him and clinked your bottle against his before downing the contents.

“It’s been way too long since we were last drunk together.” You replied before remembering how your last drunken encounter had ended. It made you feel suddenly anxious and you looked over at Taron to see if he’d picked up on your change in mood.

“Hey, don’t look so worried. I can get pissed and keep my dick to myself!… or at least save it for you.” He smirked cheekily despite being able to read you like a book.

“I know, this setting is just brining back memories…” You took in a deep breath as you tried to shake the fears from your mind.

“Then we’d better make some better ones to replace them with…I love you so much, Y/N.” His hand rubbed soothingly over your thigh as he kept his words to a minimum, giving you the space you needed to reorganise your thoughts.

“I do trust you, y’know that?” You placed your hand to his cheek, feeling stupid for feeling so worried when you knew how Taron felt about you.

“I know you do, and I get why this is bringing it all back. We’ve had the best time making this film and tonight it all ends. It’s like the end of our time at RADA, of course your mind is going to jump ship.”

“I know I’ve got nothing to worry about though.” You held his eye contact.

“Good.” Taron smiled softly. “I’m glad we could talk about it too, I never want it to be something you feel you have to avoid. If you’re ever worried, by anything, then just tell me and-” You cut him off with a kiss, feeling his lips slowly smile against yours. He kissed you again as you started to pull away and you just knew this night was going to be a special one.

“We need to get ready, there’s a free bar downstairs with our names on it!”

Whilst Taron was in the bathroom you started to get changed, putting on your black thong and bra that he’d picked out from your underwear last weekend. You pulled your dress on up over your hips and shoulders and then reached round to tug up the zip at the back, struggling with the last few inches. Taron’s hands fell to yours and moved them away so he could help you out, sweeping your hair round to the side and leaving a soft kiss to the back of your neck. As you sat at the mirror and touched up your makeup you had the perfect view of Taron getting changed into his tux behind you. He stripped down to his boxers first before slipping his arms into his white shirt. You started to play around with your hair, deciding whether to have it up or leave it down and you kept catching glimpses of Taron watching you.

“Up.” He said with a smile.

“Off.” You replied with raised eyebrows as he stepped one leg into his black trousers. He looked back at you and laughed as he struggled to hold his balance.

“We’ll never make it down to the bar if you set me off now, save it for later!”

“I can think of worse ways to spend my night, but ok, if you insist.” You flirted back with him as you tied your hair up. Selfies were taken before you left the room, your heels raising you up to the same height as Taron. His hand rested around your waist, his lips falling to your cheek as you smiled widely and took a few photos, sending one quickly over to Katherine with a wish you were here message.

The bar of the hotel was already packed out with the rest of the film crew and it looked like you and Taron were the last to arrive, missing fashionably late by quite some time. You let go of Taron’s hand as you entered the room and walked straight over to join Freya and Claire at the bar and grab yourself a glass of champagne.

“You two took your time.” Freya teased smugly.

“Hey, you! We’re not that bad. If we disappear early later on though you’ll know why.” You took a long sip of your drink and felt the alcohol tingle its way down to your legs.

“Can’t blame you… Taron can certainly pull off that tux with ease.” Freya commented as she looked lustfully over your shoulder.

“Well you can look but you can’t touch!” You warned back jokingly as you cast a glance in his direction and took in just how handsome he looked.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, it’s clear he’s only got eyes for you anyway.” Freya’s words left you with a grin on your face that you couldn’t remove. It was the last confidence boost you needed before you were about to go public and tell everyone here that you’d well and truly fallen for your co-star.

The director gathered everyone round and called you and Taron up to join him along with the scriptwriter and producer. He started off the long speeches, thanking everyone for their hard work and dedication to the project. By the time he’d finished you’d emptied your champagne flute and Taron had already managed to grab you another. The first glass had gone straight to your head and as the director handed the microphone across to you your mind went blank. There’d been lines floating around in your mind all day, never settling into a sensible order but you didn’t think that would matter. It was still better than your current situation!

“Hi…” You spoke softly as you looked across to Taron for help, but he wasn’t reading your thoughts, or lack of them, this time around. You still knew what you needed to say to him though so you took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

“I want to start by echoing everything that’s already been said tonight. This is the first film project I’ve been a part of and every single one of you has made me feel nothing but welcome and supported, so thank you. There’s one person I need to thank more than anyone else though.” You turned and smiled softly to Taron, watching him look to his feet as a gentle blush crossed his face. “On the very first day, when I was hungover and late to the script read-through…” You paused as a gentle laugh rippled around the room. “I genuinely wanted to punch him in the face. I walked in that room and he had you all eating out the palm of his hand. I’ve known Taron since drama school and he was exactly the same then, extremely confident… some say cocky.” You cast him a smug smirk as another laugh filled the room. “I was sure he was going to be a bit of a diva, he’d done all the super spy action stuff before. But anyway, I was the new girl on the scene who was late and hungover and everyone loved him. What a prick!… But as the weeks went on he slowly but surely changed my mind and won me over. Even when he left me hanging from a high wire!” You took a sip of your drink before continuing. “He’s been nothing but supportive, kind, caring… over-protective at times, but I wouldn’t have him any other way. He’s made this experience even more incredible than I thought possible. Totally unforgettable.” A round of applause broke out and you stood waiting, watching Taron’s face to see if he had any idea what was coming next. “My publicist is going to have a bit of a meltdown, so sorry for the future stress, but I know you’d have told me not to do things this way… In the last few weeks Taron has become more than just a best friend to me. He’s sweet, funny, romantic… sexy.” You stalled yourself as you felt your nerves starting to take over. “We’ve had the best time making this film, and tonight it all comes to an end. But as one door closes another one opens and from where I’m stood now a future with Taron by my side looks pretty fucking perfect! Taron, there’s only one thing I have left to say… and that’s, I love you.” Taron’s face was the perfect picture of shock and he shook his head in disbelief as a huge grin emerged. You stepped in and wrapped your arms around his shoulders as loud cheers and whistles filled the room. His hands held your back tightly, squeezing you in against his chest so you could feel his heart pounding. He raised his fist to his mouth as he pulled back from your embrace, looking out to the people who’d made up your second family for the past 10 weeks.

“Wow.” Taron added as he took the microphone from your hand. “I did not see that coming, not tonight anyway… I really don’t know how I can top that either… I don’t think I’m even going to try!” He laughed. “This girl means the absolute world to me, honestly. She stole my heart from day one. I know there are a few people amongst you tonight who knew of this little development but kindly kept it to themselves, so thank you, we owe you one!” Taron paused and looked at you in disbelief all over again. “I guess all that’s left for me to say is, Y/N, I love you too.”

“KISS!” Freya shouted from her position at the bar, making you both laugh. Taron simply raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘why not’ and you ducked your head down in embarrassment, resting it against his shoulder instead.

“Go on, just a quick one.” Taron whispered against your ear and you caved in, lifting your head and kissing him softly. More cheers filled the room but you couldn’t bring yourself to look away from Taron, your smile mirroring his as you stood there giggling at each other.


	25. Chapter 25

That night was a whirlwind of fun. Singing, dancing, drinking, and so many comments of congratulations and ‘I knew it!’ flew in your direction. You were on such a high and Taron was right there with you. Straight after the speeches he’d taken you by the hand and led you outside to thank you properly with a slow, tender and deep kiss. As the night progressed the kisses continued. You slow danced together as though no one was watching, but all eyes were definitely on you. You didn’t mind though, you were too happy and drunk to care.

Taron managed to slip away for a bit and an hour later he revealed that you’d be spending the night in the bridal suite, he’d already moved your cases up there. You grabbed his hand, ready to go immediately, but he just laughed and shook his head saying it was too early to leave yet. Another 15 minutes went by before you tried again, this time dancing all over him, grinding your hips into his and pulling his hands down to your arse whilst whispering exactly what you wanted to do to him in his ear. It worked a charm and soon enough you were opening up the door to the bridal suite which was the floor above the party. Your drunken mind couldn’t get over the sight of a bath being placed right at the end of the four poster bed and the urge to kick your heels off and climb right in was all too tempting. As you continued to look around the room in awe Taron opened up the double doors which led out to the balcony. The music from the celebration below flooded the room and had you dancing your way back across to the bed for your own private party. You jumped up and held on to one of the four posts, calling out Taron’s name to make sure he was watching as you danced against it, thrusting your hips and wrapping your legs around it seductively. His drunken laugh filled the room as he walked across and wrapped his arms tightly around you, lifting you from the bed and placing you back down on the floor before kissing you deeply.

Clothes were abandoned and you fell to the bed, fucking for the first time that night. It was hot and messy with alcohol fuelled kisses and impatient bodies that were dying for release. As soon as you’d both climaxed you were desperate for round two, mounting Taron and peppering his body with kisses to get him going again. He turned you over and went down on you instead, fingering you as he tormented your clit with his tongue and pushed you to your second release.

You took a moment to recover whilst Taron popped the cork of the chilled champagne and poured out two glasses. He nodded across to the balcony and you found some strength returning to your legs, taking the duvet with you and wrapping Taron into your cocoon as you joined him outside. The stars littered the night sky and set the scene for Taron to finally reply to everything you’d said in your speech earlier. Compliment after compliment flew in your direction and he soon started to run out of superlatives to describe you. There was no point trying to hide your smile or your blushing cheeks. You told him you loved him again and he said it straight back before kissing you tenderly.

Voices started to fill the space below you as people bundled out into the hotel grounds. You peered down over the balcony and watched the group grow bigger, pointing out Freya to Taron as she was now in amongst the stunt team and drunkenly flirting with them. He tipped his champagne glass forwards and let a splash fall down onto her shoulder causing her to scream and look straight up at you both. She pointed furiously and you ducked away from the edge before everyone else noticed where you were. The dull thud of a launching firework silenced the crowd before the main bang and explosion of colour lit up the sky. You nestled in closer to Taron’s warm skin as you watched on and he moved behind you, wrapping his arms tightly around you beneath the duvet. The firework display continued and brought the night to a perfect close. You kissed Taron again as the crowd below applauded at the end of the display. Freya shouted up a ‘goodnight lovers’ to you both as she made her way back inside and you decided you should follow suit, backing Taron into the room and dropping the covers from around you so your hands were free to caress his skin.

The pace had dropped. Slow deep kisses and dragged fingertips leaving trails of fire across your skin started things off. Taron sat down on the side of the bed and you mounted him, looking deep into his eyes as you lifted your hips and circled them down against him again and again. His mouth moved to your chest, sucking, licking and teasing your nipples whilst you controlled the pace from above. You ran your fingers through the top of his hair and tilted his head back up towards you, lowing your lips to his so you could kiss him tenderly again. The feeling of him filling you was so satisfying. Moans tumbled freely as Taron’s hands gripped your back, keeping you upright and guiding you into the perfect position. It was so intense. The eye contact, the closeness, the feel of his breath against your skin. You didn’t need to encourage each other verbally. Every movement was slow and deliberate, dragging, sinking, lifting, plunging. Taron’s moans grew louder as his eyes started to close, his head tilting back away from you in pleasure. You sucked at his neck, marking his skin and biting gently, needing every action to show how much you loved him. His hand caressed down to your arse, squeezing it roughly before moving round and rubbing his index finger down over your clit. A sharp intake of breath filled your lungs as you froze, clenching around Taron and waiting for him to look at you. He smirked proudly and touched you so lightly it set everything off. Your thighs tensed, your hands gripping tightly against his shoulders as your orgasm ricocheted around your body. You rode Taron harder as you kept the sensation alight and he collapsed back against the bed as he released, breathing heavily and grinning blissfully.

If you had to distinguish fucking from making love then that was definitely the latter. You collapsed down into Taron’s arms and wrapped your leg over his thigh, kissing his chest softly before looking up to his eyes. You weren’t sure if your life could get any better than this. Dream career, dream man. You were so pleased you’d dared to return.


End file.
